


Midnight Tresses

by Gem1620



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Rapunzel Fusion, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Rapunzel Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: Born from love, stolen at infancy, and locked away in a tower raised to fear the world this was Marinette's life. Fate decided at birth, spent his entire childhood studying to be a proper prince, and must marry a true princess even if he does not love her. This was Adrien's life. A classic fairy tale with a twist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fairy tale fanatic

Many years ago there was a mysterious forest that was surrounded by a mist. Legend says that it was filled with monsters and dragons and if anyone was ever brave enough or foolish enough to enter the forest they would never seen again. At the edge of this forest there lay a small village and living in this village was a baker called Tom and his wife Sabine. Though they were quite poor they were very happy because after many years of marriage they were finally going to have a baby.

"Where are you taking me?" Sabine asked. He had the pregnant woman blindfolded and was leading her into the other room.

"It's a surprise." He said.

Once they entered the other room he removed her blindfold for her to see a beautiful crib hand carved from wood.

"Oh Tom." She said. "Did you make this?"

"Yep."

"It's absolutely beautiful."

"Only the best for our child." He said planting a kiss on her swollen belly.

She smiled and traced her fingers over the crib.

"We should celebrate. I'm gonna go to the market and get some herbs and vegetables to make stew and salad."

"Wonderful idea. I'll go to the butcher and pick up the meat."

At the market Sabine bought some hazelnuts, basil, tomatoes, radishes, carrots, but no lettuce for the salad. The market was all out lettuce so she figured that they wouldn't be eating salad for dinner tonight. On her way back to their house she noticed a woman was moving in the house next door. She had a whole garden of beans, vegetables, nuts, berries, herbs, and a very strange looking flowers. They were bright blue, the color of the heavens.

The woman was very strange looking. Her skin was the color of paper, her hair was wispy gray and as black as oil, her nails were as long and sharp as needles and painted crimson red. But what was most strange about her appearance was her eyes which were coal black. She seemed to be spinning something but it didn't look like fabric.

"Good day." Sabine greeted kindly.

"Good day." The woman said.

"My name is Sabine."

"I am Anansi." She said.

"You have a lovely garden."

"Thank you."

"What kind of flower is that?" She asked pointing to the blue flower.

"That is called a bell flower. They are very rare around here but very beautiful."

"Oh it is."

"Hmm...Are you pregnant?"

"Yes I am."

"Oh how fortunate you are. I never could have a child and I've always wanted one. A little girl to call my own but alas my body was made for such things."

"I'm very sorry."

"It's alright, one cannot help what God did not intend. So are you healthy? Eating well?"

"Yes, I mostly eat fruits and vegetables. Tonight I was going to eat a salad but the market didn't have any lettuce to sell."

"Well since you've been so nice to me take some of mine."

"Really? Oh thank you."

Anansi handed some lettuce from the garden. That night for dinner Sabine made stew and salad. Tom was too full from stew to eat salad so Sabine was the only one who ate it. The next day while Tom was baking bread, Sabine was sitting in a chair sewing a blanket for her child while humming to herself when suddenly she felt very hot and dizzy. She went outside to get a drink of water from the well when she collapsed.

"Sabine!" Tom rushed to her side. She was burning up and shivering. He brought her back inside, tucked her into bed, and called the doctor. He arrived in one hour and examined her.

"How is she?" Tom asked.

"You're wife has become very ill." He said. "I fear that she has Arachnaeitis. A rare disease that can only be contracted from spider venom."

"Spider venom?"

"Yes but this spider in particular only lives in Africa and Japan. I don't know how on earth she could've contracted this."

"Is there a cure?"

"Yes but like the spider, the cure is not native here. The only known cure is the Chinese Bellflower but it only grows in China."

"Is there any other cure?"

"No and without the flower your wife and child will die."

Tom thanked the doctor and went to his wife's side. She was as pale as a ghost and barely moving. Her hands felt so cold, the poor man wasn't sure what to do. Why? Why couldn't the flower grow here? Then he remembered something Sabine had told him the other night. She had said that their neighbor had a garden with bellflowers, he hoped and hoped that she would give him some.

He went to Anasi's house and knocked on the door. The woman went to answer it.

"Pardon me but I need your help. My wife has become very sick and can only be cured by bellflowers. She told me you had some in your garden."

"I do."

"May I please have some?"

"No. I use that flower for my baths and perfumes."

"Wait you don't understand! My wife will die without it! Please I'll pay you all the money I have!"

"No! Now leave!"

She slammed the door in his face. Tom became very desperate after that, he was determined to save his wife no matter what even if it meant he had to steal it. So at night when he thought she was asleep he crept into the garden and began to gather some bellflowers. He didn't take too much, just enough to save his wife. He was just about to leave when a bunch of bats swooped down and attacked him. In his haste to swatt them away he tripped and landed in a large spider web.

"Now let's see what little bug I caught in my trap." A voice laughed.

He heard the sound of fingers snapping and there was a light, standing in that light was Anansi with a small flame on her fingers but it didn't burn her.

"So you decided to steal from me did you? Well I'll fix you!"

"I'm sorry! I only took a few!"

"That doesn't matter! Now what am I going to do with you?" She said thinking. "I know I'll turn you into a snail and then step on you!"

"No! Wait! I meant no harm I only wanted to save her life! What I did was out of love!"

"Love? Ha! Men don't love anyone! All men are selfish liars and thieves! Which you have clearly proven yourself to be and I'll have you know I don't take kindly to thieves!"

"Wait! I'll pay for it!"

"I already told you I don't want your money!"

"Then I'll pay with something else! Anything!"

"Anything? You swear!"

"Yes! I swear anything you want! Just let me save my wife!"

"Alright I'll let you take my flowers but in exchange for it I want your child."

"What?!"

"Do I need to repeat myself? I said I want your child! I've gotten very lonely over the years and would love to have a child to keep me company."

"My child? No...No! No! Never!"

"It's too late you've already given me your word! You said I could have anything!"

"Yes but not my child! If I had known that's what you wanted I would have never agreed!"

"Well you did! Now off with you! You've heard my terms! I shall come for the baby when I'm ready!"

She then snapped her fingers and he was back home. Tom could not believe what had just happened. He had just unintentionally promised that which that she could have his baby. What would he tell his wife? He decided to wait until she was feeling better before worrying about it.

He then called the doctor who made the bellflower's petals into a tea which he fed to Sabine. Within three days she was as healthy as ever. Tom was going to tell Sabine about what happened with the witch but shortly after she was cured he saw that Anansi had left. Her house was empty and her garden vanished leaving Tom to believe that she had changed her mind.

Two months later Sabine gave birth to a healthy baby girl with hair and eyes as blue as the flower. She and Tom were very happy because she was such a beautiful and sweet baby. They named her Marinette and they loved her more than any parent had ever loved a child. Sabine spent nearly everyday rocking the baby, singing her lullabies while keeping her swaddled in the blanket she had made for her.

"Sing sweet nightingale,

Sing sweet nightingale.

High above of me."

She sang. Once Marinette was asleep Sabine tucked her into her crib and went to join her husband in bed.

"Oh Tom I'm so happy." She sighed.

"I'm glad." He said.

"Do you think she'll let us sleep tonight?" She giggled.

"I hope so." He chuckled. "Goodnight Sabine."

"Goodnight Tom."

She blew out the candle in their room and they went to sleep. Sometime later they heard a rustling outside that woke them up.

"What was that?" Sabine asked.

"Probably just the wind." Her husband reassured her.

A huge current blew the window to their bedroom open, thunder clapped and lighting struck. Tom quickly went to close the window. Suddenly they heard the sound of their baby crying.

"Marinette!" They gasped.

They ran into the other room only to find the crib empty and to see Anansi holding the crying infant. Before they could stop her she lept out the window and disappeared into the night.

"Stop! My baby! No!" Sabine screamed.

But she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom and Sabine searched everywhere but it did no good for the wicked witch had completely vanished from the village, they were heartbroken. Anansi had fled deep into the forest where she raised Marinette inside a house. Marinette was the most lovely child under the sun with long beautiful midnight hair that was never cut so it grew so long that by the time she was twelve years old it went to touched the ground. Anansi was very found of Marinette but she wanted her all to herself so she forbade the girl from ever leaving the forest.

"Marinette!" Anansi called. "Marinette! Come inside!"

"But Mother I wanted to pick flowers and play with the butterflies." She said.

"Marinette now!" She demanded.

The little girl sighed but did as she was told and returned to the house.

"Now I'm going into the kingdom to get more food. So you stay here until I return."

"Mother can I please go with you?"

"Absolutely not! I've told you how dangerous it is!"

"But Mother I'll be safe if I stay with you."

"No! Now stay."

Marinette hated staying cooped up in the house. She wanted to explore and see new places. She often wanted to go into the kingdom but only Anansi knew the way. Just then an idea came into her mind. She would follow Anansi and learn the path their then the next time she was allowed outside she would go to the kingdom. When the witch left the girl followed her without being seen and she made her own secret passage by leaving pebbles by the trees. Two days later when Anansi went to get slugs for potions Marinette followed the pebbles until she reached the kingdom.

There were so many people there that she felt shy but they looked friendly so she decided to venture on and see what she could see.

...

"Where is that boy? Where is he?" Inside a castle, the young prince Adrien had snuck away from his tutor and now his nurse Nathalie and the royal guard the Gorilla were searching for him. "Oh the king isn't going to be happy about this."

"Nathalie!" Cried the impatient voice of King Gabriel.

"Yes sire?"

"Where is my son? He's not in his room."

"I don't know your majesty I believe he's run off again."

"What?! You fool! How could let this happen! Find him!"

"Yes your majesty."

The twelve year old prince chuckled silently to himself as he watched the servants look for him. Then he cleverly slipped out of the castle window and wandered off. The royal life was utterly suffocating, all that tutoring and fencing. It was exhausting. He needed a break.

"What a lovely day." Adrien said.

It was indeed, the sun was shining and birds were singing. It was days like these that made him want to go outside and have fun instead of doing lessons. He knew he was a prince but even princes needed to for fun and relaxation right?

He saw that some of the peasants were gathering around to dance and sing, they were also serving hot chocolate and cookies for the children. He felt his tummy grumble and went to get some. He watched as all the other children started playing with ribbons and streamers, all but one child was joining in the fun. It was a girl about his age with long dark hair sitting by herself. She looked like she needed a friend, he knew what that was like. He asked for two cups of chocolate and some cookies then went over to greet her.

"Hello." He said kindly.

"Oh...Hi." She said shyly.

"Would like some chocolate and cookies?"

"I would but I don't think I should."

"Why?"

"Because I have no way to pay you for them."

"Don't worry they're free."

"Well alright." She took the cup from him and brought to her lips to drink the warm chocolate then took a few bites of the vinilla cookie with raspberry jam. "They're delicious. Thank you."

"Would you like to dance?"

"I never have."

"It's easy. Ever play ring around the rosy?"

"No but I've heard of it."

"Well dancing is kind of like that except you don't fall down."

He took her hands in his making her blush. Then he began to walk around while pulling her along. She started walking in sync then they began spinning around and around laughing. It was the most fun either one of them ever had and even though they were trying to dance they still fell down.

"That was fun." She laughed.

"I know."

"Oh this kingdom is much more exciting than I expected."

"Would you like to see more?"

"Yes."

Adrien showed Marinette the entire kingdom, he showed her the shops, stands, the library, the market, nearly every place. When they walked by a flower shop he bought her a white lily which she stuck in her hair.

When they walked by a flower shop he bought her a white lily which she stuck in her hair

"Why is your hair so long?" He asked her.

"Mother says it's too pretty be cut."

"Doesn't it get annoying?"

"Sometimes I've learned to live with it."

"I've never seen you here before. Do you live here?"

"No I live with my mother in the forest."

"The forest? There are monsters in there."

"Really? I haven't seen any."

"Why do you live there?"

"Mother says I'm too pretty to live with other people. She says they'll take advantage of me."

"Well she's right about that you are pretty."

Marinette giggled and blushed.

"You know I never got your name." Adrien said.

"Oh how rude of me. My name is-" But before she could answer she saw Anansi in the crowd. "I have to go!"

"Go? Go where?"

"Thank you for spending the day with me it was wonderful."

"Wait!"

But she was already running away. Adrien tried to follow her but he lost her in the crowd.

"Adrien! There you are!" He heard Nathalie cry out in relief. "You're father has been worried sick!"

"Nathalie wait! I'm looking for a girl!"

"Not now Adrien you're father wishes to speak to you now!"

She took him back to the castle where his father waited. The young prince entered the throne room and kneeled respectfully at the king.

"Hello Father."

"Don't hello Father me. Where have you been?"

"I was playing."

"Playing?"

"Yes. They were having a celebration with music and games and-"

"A prince does not participate in such foolishness."

"I just wanted to have a little fun."

"Adrien you are a prince, destined to one day be king and that means there are things you must do one of which is learn your lessons. Now you are never to leave this castle without my permission again, understand?"

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile Marinette hurried back to the woods only to be stopped by Anansi. She grabbed Marinette roughly by the arm and began dragging her away.

"Mother stop! You're hurting me!"

"Quiet! You ungrateful child! How dare you disobey me!"

"I'm sorry Mother I just wanted to see the kingdom for one day."

"I don't care! It's dangerous!"

"But everyone was so kind."

"What is this?!" She cried ripping the flower out of Marinette's hair.

"Please give it back Mother!"

"What is it!"

"It's a flower. My friend gave it to me."

"You don't need friends Marinette!" She crushed the flower in her hand. "That boy maybe nice now but once he's a man he'll hurt girls like you!"

"Mother people can't all be as horrible as you say they are."

"Marinette you're so young and naive! You don't know how the world works!"

"But I wanna learn about the world not hide from it. I wanna make friends and maybe someday fall in love."

"Marinette I am the only person in this world who will ever truly love you! I give you everything! Everything! And yet you disobey me! Well if I can't keep you safe here then I'll move you somewhere else!"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Be quiet!" She threw dust in Marinette's face and the child to fell asleep. When Marinette awoke she found herself lying in a bedroom with no doors only one window. When she looked out the window she saw that she was inside of a tall tower.

When she looked out the window she saw that she was inside of a tall tower  
"Like it?" Anansi called from below. "I consider it a great improvement."

"Mother what I am doing here?"

"It's for your own good darling! I can't risk someone taking you away from me!"

"Mother you can't do this! Please let me out! I promise I'll never go into the kingdom again!"

"I know you won't dear! Because you'll never leave that tower!"

"That's not fair!"

"Who told you life was fair?"

"Let me out! Please! I don't wanna stay here!"

"Don't worry Marinette someday you'll thank me! I'll see you tomorrow night! Goodbye!"

"Mother wait! I'm sorry! I was wrong to leave! Just please let me out! Please! I don't want to be alone!" But the witch ignored her pleas. Poor Marinette, she burst into tears and threw herself on to her bed sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

From that moment on Marinette never left the tower. Try as she might she could find no way out. Will there was one way, there was hole cracked in the floor that led to the stairway this tower had unfortunately the hole was too small for Marinette to fit through. Using her magic, Anansi made Marinette's hair grow so long that it could be used as a rope to climb. So every morning Anansi would go to the tower and call "Marinette let down your hair."

Then Marinette would throw down her tresses and Anansi would climb up. She brought Marinette food, water, clothes, and a few occasional books. Marinette was very unhappy in the tower, it was so dark and lonely there. Sometimes at night it would become unbearably cold making it nearly impossible for her to sleep. But the worst of it were the rats who would come through the hole. They were mean and filthy creatures who would bite her if they got the chance, Marinette wanted to shoo them away but Anansi liked them. She said that rats were very useful.

However it wasn't always bad. The tower had a wonderful view of the forest which was quite lovely and she found ways to occupy herself. She read books, drew pictures, and she taught herself how to sew. Anansi would spin fabric for her and Marinette would use it to sew dresses for herself. She had friends to occupy her as well. One of which was a red canary called Tikki. Marinette met her one day after the poor bird crash landed in her tower with a broken wing. She bandaged her wing and nursed her back to health. In exchange for her kindness Tikki decided sing sweet music for her. The other was a black cat called Plagg. She met him on a stromy night after he came in through the hole in the floor seeking shelter from the rain. She let him stay and gave him food, in exchange he chased away all the rats. However she had to keep them a secret because she hated cats and she hated music.

Six years passed, Marinette grew into the most beautiful woman in existence. Not only did she posses surpassing beauty but also a kind heart, a brave spirit, and the voice of an angel. Oh how she loved to sing but Anansi hated any kind of music so she couldn't sing when she was around.

"Oh sing sweet nightingale,

sing sweet nightingale.

High above me.

Oh sing sweet nightingale,

sing sweet." She sang as she sewed a dress.

"Oh sing sweet nightingale

sing sweet.

Oh sing sweet nightingale

Oh sing sweet."

Tikki flew over carrying a pair of shears.

"Thank you Tikki." Marinette said taking them from her canary friend.

"Marinette you have the most beautiful voice in the world." Tikki said.

"Thank you but it's not the most beautiful there are plenty of girls out there who sing wonderfully as well." She snipped a few edges and stitched up a few more. "There this one's finished. I'm going to try it on."

She went behind her curtain and got dressed. She walked out wearing a pink satin dress with with ribbon and lace embroidered on it. Each detail was stitched on to perfection.

Each detail was stitched on to perfection  
"How do I look?" She asked.

"Absolutely beautiful." Tikki chirped. "Isn't she Plagg?"

"Who cares?" The lazy cat yawned.

"Ignore him Marinette you're lovely but it's missing something. Plagg could you help me get them?"

"Get what?" He asked.

"You know."

"I do."

"Plagg!"

"Oh yeah right! Sorry! Give me a minute." Plagg went back in through the hole and came back carrying a basket in his mouth. "Here you go sweetie, happy birthday Marinette."

"Oh you remembered." Marinette smiled.

She bent down and opened the basket. Inside was a huge collection of ribbons and laces of all different colors.

"Plagg and I have been gathering them up for months, they're to tie in your hair.

"Oh Plagg, Tikki, they're wonderful. Thank you."

"Put one in." Tikki said.

"Alright." She chose a long, silk red ribbon then grabbed a brush off her vanity and began to brush her hair. She then used the ribbon to tie her long hair into a braid. It took a long time but in the end it was very beautiful.

"Marinette!" A voice called. "Let down your hair!"

"Oh no here comes the witch." Plagg mumbled. "I better hide."

Tikki and Plagg quickly hid while Marinette threw down her hair. Anansi climbed up and entered.

"Hello Mother."

"Hello Marinette, you look lovely today."

"Thank you. I made a new dress."

"It's wonderful but where did you get the ribbon in your hair?"

"My friends gave it to me."

"Friends?" She said suspiciously.

"Yes I have friends, the birds and the butterflies and the ladybugs-"

"Marinette one cannot be friends with beasts and creatures."

"Yes Mother. But what about the rats?"

"They're not my friends they're my spies, they look after you while I'm gone speaking of which a lot of them are missing. Darling has there been a cat around here?"

"I...No. No."

"Well I hope not, horrible vermin. Hard to believe some people consider them pets. That aside happy birthday dear I brought you blackberries you're favorite."

"Thank you Mother."

"So how old are you again?"

"I'm eighteen."

"That's a big age. I guess you deserve a better gift than blackberries that is if you've been an obedient girl."

"I have been."

"No you have not."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you singing again. What have I told you about singing?"

"I'm sorry but I love to sing, I love music. It makes me happy."

"Nonsense! Music is a terrible mistake of nature. I hate it and you should hate it as well."

"Yes Mother." She sighed.

"Good girl now I must go. I'm going to see if there really is a cat around here and if I find I'll skin him and make his pelt into a lovely coat."

"Mother that's cruel!"

"Not cruel dear resourceful."

So Marinette threw down her hair, Anansi climbed down, and left. Under the floor boards Plagg and Tikki had heard the whole conversation and it left them shaking,

"Make me into a coat? Ugh! Horrible woman!" Plagg said. "Someone should burn that witch at the stake."

"I keep wondering how a terrible woman like that could have such a beautiful and sweet daughter like Marinette." Tikki said.

"Must get it from her father. Hate to be the poor guy who got involved with Anansi."

Once she left the two animals came out of their hiding spots.

"You okay sweetie?" Plagg asked.

"I'm fine." She sighed. "Hey I have an idea since you two gave me a gift why don't I make you two gifts?"

"But it's your birthday." Tikki said.

"Yes but you both have been so good to me in the past few years. Keeping away those awful rats and filling my day with sweet music."

She spent the whole day knitting two gifts for them. For Tikki a scarf and Plagg a hat.

"I feel ridiculous." Plagg said when Marinette put the mint green hat on his head.

"I think you're adorable." Tikki giggled as she admired her cherry red scarf.

"I honestly don't know how I could cope with my loneliness without you two." Marinette said. "I'm glad you're here."

"Well I'm just here for the food." Plagg said.

Marinette giggled as she knew that wasn't true. She then noticed how late it had become, she got into bed, said her prayers, then lied down.

"My blanket. Thank you Tikki." Marinette said as the red bird flew over carrying a white blanket with purple ribbon stitched on to it. Marinette pulled the blanket over herself and quickly fell asleep. Tikki nestled down into Marinette's pillow where she always slept while Plagg curled up and fell asleep at Marinette's feet.

As she slept she had the most wonderful dream. She dreamt of a warm and sunny place filled with beautiful flowers and birds. There was a large and jolly man and a petite and gentle woman. They played games, danced, sang, and held each other. All too soon the music stopped and the couple started walking away from her. She tried to follow them but she couldn't move. They called out to her "Marinette we're waiting."

Waiting for what she wondered? Who were they? She struggled in vain to go after them but it was like her feet were glued to the ground. They kept getting farther and farther away, soon she couldn't see them anymore.

"Come home Marinette." Their kind voices echoed. "We love you and we miss you. So please come home."

Come home? What did they mean? When she woke up she was very confused. Was it all just a dream? She didn't know so she went back to sleep with her head full of questions.

...

"Your highness please come back!" Shouted the royal guard.

Prince Adrien had just turned eighteen a few weeks ago which meant it was time for him to take up his father's crown as the new king. Unfortunately the young man was just informed that before he becomes king he must marry a true princess. His father King Gabriel arranged for to travel to neighboring kingdoms to choose one of the princesses to marry. For Adrien that was the last straw. His father had been deciding things for him ever since he was born, his activities, his diet, his clothes, his future, well he would not decide who he would love.

As soon as his father announced he was going to have an arranged marriage Adrien grabbed his horse and made a run for it. The guards were on his tail trying in vain to convince him to stop but there was no swaying him this time. They lost him in the in the tall wheat fields.

"You! You stable boy!" The guard called out to the dark skinned boy tending to a ginger mare.

"Aye sir." He said.

"Have you seen the prince? And do not lie because if you lie to me you're basically lying to the king and that's punishable by death."

"I would never lie sir. I saw the prince and I do believe he mentioned something about going to the river."

"Thank you. Hurry men!" He said as they left.

"Of course I never said he was actually going there." He chuckled. "You can come out now your highness."

Adrien came out from the stables.

"Thanks Nino." He said. "I owe you one."

Nino was Adrien's longest friend and most trusted companion. They met when he was fifteen after he saved the prince from a wild horse. Ever since the two of them had been as thick as thieves. They spent most of their days riding horses and talking.

"So what's with the whole running away?"

"Father is forcing me to get married."

"Really? To who?"

"According to the laws of our kingdom and my family's history I must marry a true princess."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad. What does this princess have to have to qualify?"

"According to Father she most be rich, high class, have a powerful kingdom, and be beautiful."

"Rubbish!" A voice said. "That is not what it takes to be a true princess."

They turned to see an old beggar man.

"Pardon me we're you addressing us?" Adrien asked.

"Pardon my outburst your highness but your father is mistaken." He handed Adrien a scroll. "Read this, it will tell you everything that a true princess is."

"Wait a minute who are you?"

"Just an old man. Good day to you gentlemen."

Then he walked away. Who was that? He wondered. He was just about to question the old man further when his ears caught old of a particular. It was very faint but he could tell what it was. It was singing.

"Do you hear that?" Adrien asked Nino.

"Hear what?"

"Singing. Someone is singing, it's very faint but I can hear it."

"I can't hear a thing."

"It's coming from the forest. Let's find out who the singer is."

"No Adrien! That forest is dark and misty not to mention it's filled with monsters, dragons, trolls, and God knows what else."

"Don't be silly Nino, that's just a story parents tell their kids so they won't go in the forest and get lost. Hmmm...The singing sounds like it belongs to a woman."

"Must be a witch trying to lure us in so she can turn us into toads."

"Nino there are no such things as witches."

"Says you! I saw a man go in there once and he never came back."

"Nino you're a great friend but your belief in stuff like this is ridiculous."

"Prince Adrien!" The guards had finally found him and already had him escorted back to the castle before he could run away again. They were going to arrest Nino for lying to the crown but Adrien told them that Nino technically didn't lie. Once that was cleared up he was brought to the throne room to speak with his father.


	4. Chapter 4

"Adrien as future king you must do things that are best for the kingdom even if it doesn't make you happy. I have done many things for this kingdom and most of them I did brought me no joy but I had to do it because that is what a king does."

"But Father you're asking me to marry a complete stranger, someone I may never love."

"Now that is not always the case. I met your mother through an arranged marriage and we were very much in love."

"She tells the story differently."

"Adrien if you do not marry a real princess then you cannot be king and without a king this land will fall to ruin, poverty, and anguish. Is that what you want?"

"No Father."

"Then don't be selfish. Think of your people and their needs."

"Yes Father, I will."

"Good now tomorrow you shall be leaving with Nathalie and the guards to visit neighboring kingdoms. I expect you to have a bride chosen by the time you return."

"Yes Father."

Gabriel then dismissed him and the young prince went to his bed chamber. He threw himself on to his bed and groaned. He couldn't believe he was actually going through with this but then again he would do anything for his people he just hoped he could come to love one of these princesses like his father did with his mother. He then remembered the scroll the strange old man gave him. He pulled it out of his satchel, unrolled it, and began to read it.

"A true princess." It read. "Must be polite and gracious to stranger and friend alike, clever when faced with a situation, kind and loving to all she meets and knows, and be brave with or without fear."

Adrien was quite surprised by the scroll's words. It didn't even say that she had to be of noble birth did this mean he didn't have to marry a princess? Technically his ancestor's wishes were for him to marry a true princesses and if what this scroll said was true then that meant he didn't have to marry a princess just because of status.

The next day Adrien, Nathalie, the Gorilla, and the guards left the kingdom of France to visit several kingdoms in Europe who had eligible princesses, well eligible on Gabriel's terms. The first kingdom they visited was the kingdom of Germany ruled by King Andre one of the richest men in the world. His daughter was Princess Chloe who was said to be very pretty and elegant.

"Welcome Prince Adrien." King Andre said greeting them.

"It is an honor to meet you your majesty." Adrien replied respectfully.

"I am most thankful that you could visit my kingdom and I even more thankful that you are considering taking my daughter's hand in marriage." He said. "I'm sure you will love my little Chloe. Daughter, come and meet your future husband."

Adrien watched as a princess made her way down the stairs smiling. Her hair was like spun gold, her teeth like pearls, and her skin appeared as smooth as silk. She offered her hand which he took and kissed.

"A pleasure to meet you Princess Chloe." Adrien said.

"King Gabriel sends his apologizes for not being here your highness." Nathalie said.

"Who told you, you could speak!" Chloe snapped. "Servants like you should not speak unless spoken to!"

"I beg your pardon milady, I was only-"

"Silence! Jean-Claude take us inside! Now!"

At dinner a fine soup was prepared along with warm bread and fantastic wine.

"This food is excellent." Adrien said. "The cook should be congratulated, please give him my compliments."

"Soup?!" Chloe screamed. "I hate soup! How dare that cook bring me this! Father have the chef removed at once!"

"But Chloe you haven't even tried it yet." Andre argued.

"I don't need to! It smells horrible! And the chef knows how much I hate soup! Get rid of him now! And where is my wine!"

"Wait I requested that the chef make soup because it's one of my favorites." Adrien said. "Please sire don't."

"Very well then Adrien." Andre said.

"So Prince Adrien." Chloe said. "I want to be married as soon as possible. Let's get married tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But we just met." Adrien said.

"I want my wedding dress to be silk and cream colored. Not white! Cream colored! You got that tailor!"

"Yes your highness." The Tailor said shaking.

"And I want to wear a gold crown with diamonds."

"Excuse me Chloe but I think we need to wait awhile. King Andre could you please tell why Nathalie and the Gorilla aren't joining us?"

"Well-"

"Servants?! Dinning with us?!" Chloe interrupted. "That is not allowed in my kingdom! They can eat pig slops if they're hungry!"

Adrien was shocked by her behavior. She may have been pretty and rich but she was rude and inconsiderate. She was most certainly not the princess for him.

"Forgive me King Andre and Princess Chloe but I would like to leave now." He said standing up.

"Wait! Aren't you going to marry my daughter." Andre said.

"I'm afraid not my lord, I thank you for hospitality but I must be leaving." He then went to get his servants.

"I am the royal princess!" Chloe screamed. "Come back here and face the wedding music like a man!"

"With all due respect Princess Chloe I cannot possibly marry you because you are rude and bratty and a word of advice, if you hope to marry I suggest you change your attitude. Good day."

The next kingdom the visited was the kingdom of Ireland which was ruled by King Roger. His daughter Princess Sabrina had eyes like turquoise and elegant bone structure.

"Welcome to my castle." She greeted politely. "I do hope you and your servants will be comfortable here."

"Thank you your majesty." Adrien said kissing her hand.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait awhile because I am in the middle of my lessons but you are welcome to watch."

The tutor was giving her lessons on how to deal with politics however she wasn't exactly an expert on them.

"Now daughter what do we do when facing famine?" King Roger asked her.

"Uh...I don't know. We've never had the problem before."

"Alright well not everyone at your age can understand that. So what happens when our kingdom is threatened with war?"

"We surrender?"

"No dear we offer a peace treaty."

"Father I'd rather not get into stuff like that. It's too difficult for a future queen, why not just leave it up to the king? All I have to do is sit, look pretty, and bear children."

Sabrina was polite but she differently wasn't clever enough to find a problem to any solution that the kingdom might face. In fact she had no intention of running a kingdom at all so she wasn't right for him. But at least they were able to stay overnight this time.

The third kingdom they visited was the kingdom of Italy which was ruled by King Lorenzo and Queen Stefania.

"Welcome Prince Adrien." The king greeted. "I am Lorenzo and this is my wife Stefania."

"Our daughter Lila is the fairest and wittiest woman in all the lands." The queen said. "Lila dearest come and greet the prince."

"Yes Mother."

A lovely woman with rich chestnut hair, olive green eyes, and amber wood tan skin. She gave Adrien her best smile and held out her hand.

"Prince Adrien it is honor to make your acquaintance. I do hope you will make me your bride."

Adrien kissed her hand then he and the others went into the castle. He and Lila talked for a very long time. Her mother was right she was very witty and clever too.

"My father and the duke fought for hours over who would get the trade route. I fixed the whole thing by suggesting that they divide the wealth they gain from the route." She said.

"Smart." He said. "So how are your people treated here? In my opinion a kingdom is only as great as it's people."

"Oh I see to it that they're well taken care of and treated respectfully. You have no idea how much I wish we wouldn't have to tax them but it does take money to run a kingdom you know."

"Understandable."

She seemed kind too.

"I think she's the one." Adrien told Nathalie the next morning.

"Wonderful news my lord." She said. "Shall I bring her the ring?"

"Yes. I'll meet you there with her in a minute."

Nathalie did as Adrien ordered and went to Lila's chambers were she was conversing with the tax collector.

"Lila I truly believe these taxes are too high." He said. "The villagers have very little money from the last taxation, they're starving."

"Since when do I care if the people starve or not?"

"Begging your pardon Princess Lila." Nathalie said.

"Enter." She said.

"But I have a gift for you."

"Really? Thank you let me see it."

She opened a box and placed a ring in her hand. It was pure sliver with a glittering emerald in the center of it. Lila sneered at the ring.

"What is that?! Sliver and emeralds? Yuck!" She said throwing the ring to the floor. "I only where diamonds, rubies, and gold!"

"But your majesty that ring belonged to Adrien's mother. She wanted it to be worn by her son's true love."

"Yes but his mother is dead so she's no longer important is she?"

"Your majesty I can't carry out your demands." The tax collector said. "Some of the people can't afford these taxes."

"Planning a wedding takes money and so I want you to squeeze every last penny out of those worthless peasants and if they can't pay throw them in jail."

"Ahem!" Lila turned around to see Adrien standing behind her holding the ring she had thrown.

"Oh Adrien, how long have you been there?" Lila asked.

"Long enough. Nathalie get the carriage ready, we're leaving."

"Yes sire."

"Adrien I can explain-" Lila said.

"No need. You lied to me about how you treat your people. So you are not only cruel but you are also dishonest there for you cannot be my wife so good day to you." He said. "And by the way though my mother is dead the kingdom will never forget her because she was kind and loving something you're clearly not."

Lila was not the princess he wanted, she was far too cruel and greedy not to mention dishonest. The last kingdom they visited was the kingdom of England ruled by King Charles and Queen Kathryn.

"Are you settled in nicely?" Asked the fair haired and blue eyed Princess Rose. "Do you and your servants need anything?"

"No but thank you." He said.

"If it's not too much trouble would you mind helping me and my men carry food to the homeless?"

"Yes of course, that's very kind of you."

"Well nothing makes more happy than to see the smiles of my subject's faces. I want them to be as happy and healthy as I am."

"So do you like to go sailing? Hiking? Exploring?"

"Oh no. I prefer to stay here."

"But don't you ever wonder what's out there? Wouldn't you like to see new places?"

"I'd be too afraid to. The world can be so dangerous and frightening I'd rather stay home and be safe."

"Oh..."

"So do you like opera? Or romantic culture?"

"Not really it's a bit much." He sighed in disappointment.

She was the longest princess he visited with. She was polite, clever, and very kind but she was very timid and fearful. Also they couldn't find anything in common with each other. Adrien was very disappointed, he was hoping she would be the one.

"Listen Prince Adrien I don't think we should be wed." Rose said. "You are very kind and handsome but we don't have anything in common and I must confess, I am in love with a prince from another kingdom. His name is Ali, he is very kind and selfless and we're much more compatible. I hope you don't take my refusal as an insult."

"No that's alright, I don't think we should be married either and I wouldn't want to keep two people who are in love apart. I wish you both the best of luck." He said.

Rose was the last princess eligible to be his wife and yet he didn't pick her. So Adrien returned to France with no bride which would upset his father greatly.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette smiled as she read her favorite book, Cinderella. She would sometimes close her eyes and imagine herself at the ball, dressed like a princess dancing with the prince. Other books she liked to read were Romeo and Juliet, Eros and Pysche, and A Midsummer's Night Dream. Stories like that gave her hope. Hope that no matter how difficult things got something wonderful would happen to make it better.

"Marinette let down your hair!" Anansi called.

She did as she was told and Anansi climbed up.

"Hello Mother."

"How are you my darling?"

"I'm fine Mother, listen I was wondering...Um...Aside from singing that time have I been good?"

"Yes very."

"And I'm safe if I'm with you right?"

"Of course."

"Well then could I please go with you when you leave."

"Go with me?"

"To the kingdom. Please, you said I've been good and I'll stay with you the whole time so I'll be safe."

"Why on earth would you ever want to leave here? I give you everything you could ever need."

"Except freedom and friendship. I'm lonely Mother, I want to go out and make friends."

"You don't need friends Marinette."

"Everyone needs friends and maybe just maybe while we're out I might meet someone special."

"What do you mean by someone special?"

"Well a man, a young man. A man kind and honest and sweet. A man to love me."

"A man?! You've been reading those love stories again! Ugh! I should've never brought you them. All they do is confuse you."

"They don't confuse me Mother they make me happy and dream."

"Dreams are worthless! And what kind of man would love you? None!"

"But Mother-"

"For eighteen years I have loved you, sheltered you, fed you, given you everything and yet it seems you're not statisfyed with me!"

"That's not true!"

"Then why do you continue to dream about some man coming to take you away from me? It's these stupid love stories, they fill your head with these thoughts! Well they won't anymore!" She grabbed all of Marinette's favorite books except for her sketch book.

"What are you doing?" Marinette asked.

She then watched in horror as Anansi snapped her fingers setting all of the books on fire. Marinette tried to put out the fire but Anansi held her back forcing the poor girl to watch her beloveded story books burn. By the time the fire went back there was nothing left but ash. Marinette went to the floor and began to cry bitterly.

"It was for your own good." Anansi said picking up Marinette's braid and heading toward the window. "I love you, that should be enough!"

She then climbed down and left. Marinette just continued to cry and sob, she was so glad Tikki and Plagg weren't here because she didn't want them to see her like this. She desperately tries to look for any remains of her books but there was nothing. She wiped her tears with her dress skirt and decided to sing to make herself feel better. She didn't care if Anansi heard it, she couldn't have hurt her anymore than she already did.

"I know there's someone,

somewhere, someone.

Who's sure to find me soon.

After the rain goes there are rainbows.

I'll find my rainbow soon.

Soon it won't be just pretend.

Soon a happy ending.

Love can you hear me,

if you're near me?

Sing your song,

sure and strong and soon."

It was then she realized that no matter how hard the witch tried, she could never take away her dreams and her hope. As long as she had her dreams, she had hope and as long as she had hope she wasn't lost. So she closed her eyes began to imagine herself at her own private ball. Little did she know that her life was about to change completely.

...

"How could you refuse all of them?" King Gabriel asked Adrien.

"Because none of them were true princesses Father."

"What do you mean? They were all wealthy, beautiful, and noble."

"Father there's more to a princess than that. Chloe was rude and snobby, Sabrina had no intention of actually ruling a kingdom, Lila was selfish and cruel, and Rose well...She's in love with another prince."

"Ugh! Well do tell me what kind of princess would you want to marry?"

"Honestly I want to marry one who was like Mother. Someone polite, clever, kind, and brave like she was."

Gabriel sighed looking up at a portrait of a beautiful woman with sunshine blonde hair, eyes that put emeralds to shame, and a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. The queen, Adrien's mother had died of an illness many years ago leaving the kingdom devastated and his father bitter.

"Leave I will speak with you later." Gabriel ordered.

Adrien left the throne room and decided to go for a ride to clear his head. Who would've thought finding someone to marry would be so difficult. How he wished he wasn't a prince then he could live his own life not the life his father wanted him to live. Maybe he could fake his own death and go live in another kingdom as a peasant. No that was far too cruel to his father, kingdom, and to Nino.

"Hello again." A familiar voice said. It was the old man.

"Oh hello."

"Pardon me but do you have any food on you?"

"I have some bread and an apple." He pulled them out of his satchel and handed them to his the old man.

"God bless you." He said.

"Excuse me, but I never got your name."

"Master Fu."

"Nice to meet you."

"So how was your quest?"

"My quest?"

"To find a true princess?"

"Oh, not good."

"Don't worry your highness you'll find her."

"I doubt it. Every kingdom I've visited doesn't have the right girl."

"Well perhaps she's closer than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I know of a true princess who lives here."

"Really? What's she like?"

"Beautiful as a rose, clever as any scholar, kind and generous as an angel, and braver than any knight."

"She sounds wonderful. Is she of noble birth?"

"Afraid not."

"Well then she's a dud too because I can't marry a commoner."

"If one cannot use their head then one must trust their heart instead."

"What does that mean? Hello? Master Fu?" But he was gone.

His thoughts were once again interrupted by the faint singing that came from the forest. He wondered who on earth could be singing. Curiosity getting the better of him he decided to find out who the mysterious singer was but he didn't want to get lost so he marked the trees he rode by with his dagger. As he drew closer to the source of the voice he could hear the song more clearly. 

"Soon it won't be just pretend.

Soon a happy ending.

Love can you hear me,

if you're near me?

Sing your song,

sure and strong and soon."

It was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Sweeter than a nightingale's song or a choir of angels. Hearing how lovely the voice was he became more determined to see who the owner of it was. It wasn't long before he arrived at the tower. Looking up at the window of the tower and got a glimpse of Marinette. She was twirling around and singing to herself.

"Just as I thought." Adrien said to himself. "The singer is a maiden but I can hardly see her face from down here. Such a beautiful voice, surely her face most be just as lovely."

"Thank you for attending my ball Monsieur Plagg and Mademoiselle Tikki." He heard the maiden say. "It's a shame the prince couldn't attend because I would've asked him to dance with me."

Ball? Prince? Did he know her? He searched for a door but it was sealed up completely except for one small cracked whole that only a cat could fit through. He walked around the tower several times hoping to find someway in but there was nothing. So how on earth did she get in there? Was she a criminal sealed away for some great misdeed?

Suddenly he heard footsteps. Thinking it was the guards, he hid in bushes but it wasn't them. It was the most strange and frightening looking woman he had ever seen. He didn't know why but a little voice inside in his head told him that it was a bad idea to let that woman see him so he stayed hidden.

"Marinette!" She screamed in her ghastly voice. "Let down your hair!"

He watched in amazement as a long braid of hair, dark as night was thrown out the tower window. Then he watched the woman grab onto the braid and climbed it.

"Ow! Mother must you pull so hard? You're hurting me!" The maiden called Marinette said.

He watched the woman enter the tower through the window.

"Well there's an entrance you don't see everyday." Adrien said to himself.

He listened to the two talk.

"I'm sorry about my little outburst dear." He heard the woman say. "But you hurt me when you talk about stuff like that. It makes me feel like you don't appreciate me."

"I appreciate you very much." He heard Marinette say. "But I loved my stories. Did you have to burn them?"

"Don't worry Marinette you'll learn to get on without them. Now as much as I would love to stay, I must go and see if I can catch a few bugs for supper."

"Ick! Mother!"

Then the woman climbed down the braid and left. Once Adrien was sure that she was gone he decided to pay this Marinette a little visit. Now he didn't think she'd let her hair down for a complete stranger even if he was the prince so he needed to be smart. Then an idea popped into his head, he had a knack for throwing his voice so he decided he would make himself sound like the woman and call out to coughed a couple of times and practiced his impression until he was sure it was believable.

"Marinette let down your hair!" He called in scratchy voice.

"Mother you never visit me this soon. Did you forget something?" Marinette asked.

"Uh...Yes! I forgot my...my...my needle! Yes my needle!"

"You don't sound like yourself."

"One of those bugs I ate got caught in my throat."

Marinette threw down her braid and Adrien climbed up it. He made sure not to grip or pull so hard because he didn't want to hurt her.

"Mother you're being very gentle this time." She said turning around only to be shocked to see that the person climbing up her hair was not Anansi. Thinking fast she grabbed her sketch book and waited for him.

Adrien was so eager to see her face he could hardly contain himself. When he finally reached the top he swung his leg over and entered the room. That was the last thing he remembered before something hit him on the head causing him to lose consciousness.

"Who on earth is this?" Plagg asked examining him.

"It's a man." Marinette said. It was the closest she had ever gotten to a man. He looked oddly familiar to her. Had they met before? He certainly was handsome. He had sun blonde hair which matched his sun kissed skin. She was curious to what color his eyes were.

"He's funny looking if you ask me?" Plagg said. "Let's throw him back out."

"But that would kill him." Tikki said.

"He doesn't look like a robber or a thief." Marinette said.

"They never do." Plagg said.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien awoke to a cat licking his ear.

"Huh! What?!" He sitting up so fast startling the cat into running into the small hole. "Where am I?"

It took him awhile to remember what had happened but it came back to him once he looked out the window of the tower. He heard footsteps creaking on the floor.

"Who's there?" He said standing up and looking around.

All he saw was a bed, a vanity, a closet, a curtain, a mannequin, a sewing machine, a stove and oven, and hair everywhere but no one attached to it. No it was attached to something l, it was attached to a moving figure hiding behind curtains. Remembering that he was attacked he prepared himself for defense.

"You behind the curtains, who are you? I'm warning you I have a...A...A-" He grabbed the nearest thing to use to defend himself. "A spoon? A spoon! And I'm not afraid to use it!"

He heard the figure behind the curtains giggle.

"I don't think a wooden spoon will pose much of a threat." Marinette said from behind the curtains.

"Well how about a sword? Because I have...I have left it with my horse." He groaned.

"There's no need to be violent."

"Says the person who hit me."

"I'm sorry for hurting you but you're a stranger who deceived me into letting you into my home so can you blame for acting so rash?"

"No I suppose not and I was out of line for tricking you."

"So I guess we're even."

"I guess."

"So what purpose do you have for trying to enter my home?"

"Well I heard you were having a ball that needed a prince, so here I am." He joked.

"You're a prince?" She peeked through the curtains. His eyes were a deep gorgeous green that made her heart flutter.

"Yes I am, Prince Adrien at your service my lady." He said bowing.

"Oh I'm not a lady." She said.

"You're not? Oh then I feel silly because judging by your voice I could've sworn that you were a maiden but if you're a man then this is very awkward."

"Oh no! I'm not a man."

"Then what else is there?"

"I am woman so you can relax." Marinette giggled.

"That's a relief." He chuckled. "Hard to believe a man could have such lovely voice."

"You think my voice is lovely?" She asked blushing.

"Well...Yes." He said blushing too. "In fact if you want me to be honest, the real reason I came here was because I heard your singing and I wanted to know who it was."

"Are you disappointed?"

"Well I can't see you so I can't say."

"Oh...Right."

"Why don't you come out?"

"I don't know. I haven't met anyone except my mother since I was a child."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Kind of." She admitted.

"I promise you I mean you no harm. Sorry for being so rude we men are somewhat impulsive I suppose. I hope you'll forgive me and I hope you'll let me see you."

Marinette was quite shy and flustered by the bold young man but his polite and sweet voice coaxed her into stepping out of the curtains. Adrien felt his heart stop and his breath leave him as a maiden with skin as fair and delicate as snow, rosy cheeks and lips, and blue eyes that outshined the heavens which framed her beautiful hair that rivaled the night sky.

"You're beautiful." He said in awe.

She blushed harder than she ever did before.

"Thank you." She said shying away. "Forgive me Prince but I've never met a man before so I'm not sure how to act."

"Never?"

"Never."

"You've never seen a single man."

"I have seen many men but never met a single one."

"Not even your father?"

"My mother says that my father tried to sell me to slave keepers when I was a baby. She left him and took me with her so I never knew my father."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, it doesn't matter." She said. "Oh dear! You're the prince! And I was so rude to you! I beg your forgiveness you're highness!"

"No need to panic my lady. I'm sure lots of people would have done the same thing."

"Are you hungry? Can I get you anything? I can make some soup with fresh herbs."

"That would be nice."

He watched her grab a pot of water and place it on the stove. She then heated up the stove and began but some herbs and nuts Anansi gave her into the pot. She stirred it all together and soon had a delicious soup cooked.

"This is very good." He said eating it.

"Thank you." She said. "I hope I made enough for Plagg and Tikki."

"Plagg and Tikki?"

"My friends, a dear little canary and a sweet cat who have been with me for a very long time. I always leave them food."

"You are very kind."

"It's nothing much it's just how you should treat living things especially if they're done you a great service."

"If you don't mind me asking why are you kept in a tower? Surely you couldn't be in prisoned here for being a criminal. You're much too kind and sweet to hurt anyone."

"I am no criminal Prince Adrien. My mother keeps here because she wants to keep me safe from the outside world. Oh no Mother! If she found you here she would hurt you! You must leave now!"

"Wait Marinette! I'm sure your mother won't mind me if I explain myself."

"She'll mind alright! She's a witch you know, a very angry witch! In fact she'll turn you into a bug and eat you! You must leave! Leave and never come back if you value you your life!"

"Now wait a minute! When does your mother come?"

"In the morning."

"Then I shall come in the afternoon and at night."

"Come? As in come back?"

"Of course! You're the first woman I've met who's intrigued me."

"You can't come back! Please! If Mother ever hurt anyone because of me I'd hate myself for the rest of my life! Please leave and don't come back!"

"But you'll be all alone."

"That's alright I'm used to it."

"Marinette if I leave you and never come back you'll eventually die of loneliness."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm the only man in all of France brave enough to go into this forest. And besides you can't stop me from coming back. I know the way to this tower."

"True but I can deny you access in so once you leave you can't come back here."

"Then I just won't leave."

"No!"

"Hey either let me up when I come back or I stay."

"Alright." She sighed. "But please don't get caught. If Mother hurt you because of me I could never live with myself."

He smiled.

"Dear lady." He said gently taking her hand and bringing it to his lips so he could kiss her palm. "I give you my word I will be as stealthy and careful as a cat in the night."

"But your highness-"

"Please call me Adrien. Marinette I don't know why but I feel like I have to see you again, like I'm supposed to. Like we've before. Have we?" He said looking into her innocent blue eyes.

"I don't know."

"We have, I know I've seen those beautiful eyes before."

Marinette nervously fiddled with a white ribbon in her hair. White like a lily flower, a lily flower. That's right Adrien gave a lily flower to a girl with blue eyes, eyes like Marinette.

"You...You were the girl I met in the village. Remember? I gave you a white lily?"

"That was you? Goodness it's been a very long time hasn't it?"

"Yes."

"You've changed. You're taller."

"And you're more beautiful."

"Oh...Thank you." She said.

"It's getting late, I must go but I'll be back tomorrow afternoon and if you refuse me access then I'll just wait until you do."

"You'll stop at nothing, will you?"

"I'm probably just as stubborn as you are. Well I must be going but as soon as the afternoon arrives tomorrow I'll be back until then." He said kissing her hand again. "I'll be counting the hours my lady."

"Please go."

"As you wish."

Marinette put her hair on the tower hook and threw down her braid. He gently grabbed it and with great care he climbed down then rode away on his horse. Marinette sighed as she watched him leave. Plagg and Tikki finally came out of their hiding spots and went to speak with her.

"I hope he doesn't come back." She said. "I pray he doesn't."

"Why?" Tikki asked. "Don't you like him? He was very nice and charming and cute."

"He's the most handsome man I've ever seen." Marinette admitted. "And the kindest and slightly arrogant but then again he's the only man I've ever met."

"Why don't you want him back?"

"Because you know what she would do if she found him here, the same thing she'd do if she ever found you two. She's kill him or worse."

"What could be worse than being killed by Anansi?"

"Being made into a pair for new slippers for her to wear." Plagg said. "Can you imagine what it would be like to be attached to her wretched feet and God knows what else?"

"Ugh! That is scarier than death." Tikki cringed.

"That aside I don't think the kid is gonna give up." Plagg said. "Because when a man is interested in a woman nothing will stop him not even if common sense."

"Oh dear I find it hard enough to hide Plagg from her, imagine how difficult it will be to hide him. Still though it would be nice to have someone other than Mother visit me everyday."

"What are we chopped liver?" Plagg asked.

"I meant someone human."

"Anansi's human?"

...

Adrien couldn't stop smiling during the whole trip back. He didn't know why out of all the girls in the world it was this one who sparked his interest but she did and he was determined to see her again.

"Time out! You found what?" Nino asked when Adrien told him the news.

"A girl in a tower."

"And you get in there by climbing her hair? Odd."

"Yeah but hey everybody's got their quirks. Can't wait to see her tomorrow."

"Wait a minute you just told me her mother was a witch who will kill you if she sees you and you're going back? Are you mad?"

"Her mother only visits her in the morning so I'll come in the afternoon and I'll cover my tracks so the old hag won't get suspicious."

"You're crazy you know that? Oh man what's your father gonna say to this?"

"Father will never know and you're not to tell him."

"Why can't he know?"

"Because I know his exact reaction. Adrien this absurd!" He said mimicking the king. "Blowing off your princely duties to see some peasant girl is irresponsible and not proper behavior for a future king, I hereby forbid form ever leaving this castle again."

"Good point I guess. But what about this witch?"

"I'm not afraid of some witch."

"Well I am so I'm not getting involved."

"Oh yes you are. You're going tell my servants I'm out riding when they ask where I am."

"You mean lie? Wait a minute there's a law against lying to royalty, I'll catch ya later."

"Oh come on what are you a man or a mouse?"

"Which one ensures that I live? I'm not lying to the king, you're father scares me. He scares everyone."

"As your prince I order to lie for me."

"Oh great! You just had to pull that card didn't you?"

"Sorry old friend but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"How do I get myself talked into these things? So you're positive this mother of hers doesn't scare you in the least?"

"Not at all though I do wonder how could someone as uglier as her have someone as beautiful as Marinette for a daughter?"

"Maybe this Marinette isn't as good she seems. Maybe she's working with her mother, trying to lure you into a trap."

"Impossible! I could tell just by the look in her eyes that she would never hurt anyone and besides if that were the case why would she be so desperate to get me to leave."

"Maybe you told her one of your puns." Nino joked.

"Hey!"


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Adrien could hardly wait for the afternoon to arrive and when it did come he got on his horse and made his way toward the woods. On his way there he saw a bush of gorgeous red roses, he chose the prettiest rose and cut it with his dagger then continued to the woods. When he reached the tower, he hid the horse where it couldn't be seen, then he called:

"Marinette! Let down your hair!"

Marinette was both upset and happy when she heard his voice. Perhaps if she didn't respond he would leave even though she really did like talking to him but she didn't want him to get hurt.

"Marinette if you don't let down that magnificent hair I will just stay here til you do!" He called.

Marinette sighed at his persistence then threw down her braid. Adrien held the rose in his mouth by gently biting down on the stem and climbed her hair as gently as possible just as he had done yesterday.

"Good afternoon my princess." He said entering her window. "You look as beautiful as I remember."

Marinette blushed.

"I brought you this." He said handing her the rose. "It was the prettiest one I could find but it hardly compares to your beauty."

"You're funny, tell me why do you come? It's dangerous."

"I live for danger princess."

"Well as long as you're here we might as well talk."

"Of course, what would you like to talk about?"

"Tell me about your kingdom and the people who live there, it's been so long since I last saw it and I've forgotten what it looked like."

So it was that every afternoon as soon as Anansi was gone Adrien would come, visit, and tell Marinette everything about the kingdom. He told her about the castle, about the kind and happy villagers, about his friend Nino, his father, Nathalie and all the other servants. Marinette listened to every word and she tried to picture his words in her mind. His visits made her very happy and Anansi noticed her unusual joy so to keep her from suspicion, Marinette told her it was because she had a new idea for a gown which technically wasn't a lie because she did. To seal the deal she asked Anansi to spin her red and pink fabric for the gown and Anansi visited her she worked on it.

"You're kingdom sounds so wonderful." She said to Adrien one day. "I wish I could see it."

"Maybe you can."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you come visit my kingdom tomorrow afternoon."

"You mean leave? I've...I've never done that before and if I did how would I get down?"

"I'll bring a rope latter."

"I don't know. Mother would never allow it."

"Then don't tell her. Leave in the afternoon and then come back at night. What your mother doesn't know can't hurt her right?"

"No but...To be honest I'm kind of afraid. It's been so long since I've been outside. Mother's always said that the world is a dangerous place."

"She's right the world can be very dangerous but also very beautiful and exciting. But you'll never know about the wonders of the world unless you explore it." Adrien said. "But I understand if you're not ready yet so I won't push but I'll still bring the latter in case you change your mind."

"Marinette!" They heard Anansi call. "Let down your hair!"

"Oh no Mother!" Marinette gasped. "Hide."

"Where?"

"In my closet! Hurry!"

"Marinette now!" Anansi shouted.

"Coming Mother!" She threw down her hair, Anansi tugged and pulled on it roughly as she climbed up. "Ow! Mother that hurts!"

"Oh don't be so sensitive darling!"

"Mother not that I don't enjoy your company but what are you doing here at this hour? I thought you'd be asleep."

"I was about to after eating my favorite dessert, Coco beetles but I was all out so I went to catch some more when I stumbled on to a palace horse with no rider. I was worried that someone had found you."

"Well you're mistaken Mother because no one has come by except you." She lied. "And even if someone did how on Earth could they get in?"

"You're right but you can't blame me for being worried. Sorry I woke you up darling I just wanted to make sure no one had hurt you."

"That's alright. It's probably just a horse who strayed from the stables."

"Perhaps but I've heard rumors that the prince has been in the woods. If I ever run into him I'll gouge his eyes out and make his brain into soup."

Adrien gulped.

"Ick! Mother! That's horrible! And besides the prince might not be so bad."

"Don't be a fool! All men are filthy scoundrels! Why on earth would you think this prince would be any different?"

"Well I...I...In my dreams I'm visited by a handsome prince who's gentle and kind. We talk and he makes me smile."

"Marinette there just dreams! Nothing more and besides why would a prince want to visit you? To people like him you're nothing special! Just some little nothing! Now no more talk or dreams about a prince! Because one will never come and if he does he's a dead man!"

Marinette felt tears stream down her face. When the old witch left Adrien went to comfort her.

"What a horrible woman." He said. "To say such things to you."

"She doesn't mean it. She just doesn't want me to get into trouble."

"Well she's wrong. You're not a nothing to me, you're the most wonderful person I've met."

"Really?"

"I'd never lie to you."

"Why do you keep coming back? You heard her, she'll kill you if she finds you here."

"I'm not afraid of her, I'm not afraid of anything except maybe Princess Chloe."

"Who's that?"

"No one important. Point is she doesn't scare me."

"Oh boy clearly you've never seen her when she's in a bad mood." Plagg said.

"Who said that?"

"I did."

"Where are you?"

"Down here."

He looked down at the cat.

"Did you just talk?"

"Yes."

"Good Lord!" He gasped. "You're a cat."

"So?"

"And you can speak?"

"Of course I can!"

"You've never heard a cat talk?" Tikki asked.

"My God! The bird can speak too!"

"Oh I see if a cat and a canary talk it's weird but if a parrot talks it's perfectly normal." Plagg said.

"Adrien these are my best friends in the whole world." Marinette introduced. "Monsieur Plagg and Madamoiselle Tikki."

"Uh... Pardon my rudeness but how is it that they can speak?" He asked.

"Well actually all animals talk we just don't usually do it in front of humans." Tikki said. "But poor Marinette here has always been so lonely that we decided to make an exception."

"Oh my, I think I should lie down now."

"I think you should go and get some rest." Marinette giggled.

"You'll be okay while I'm gone?"

"I'll be fine. Really...I wanna go with you tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Farewell my princess lady."

He kissed her hand then lept out the window, grabbing on to the braid hoping to pull off a trick that would impress Marinette but it backfired on him and he ended up hitting the tower.

"Oh! Bad idea! Bad idea! Oof! Ow!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. See you tomorrow afternoon."

He left and Marinette went to bed.

"Marinette are you sure about leaving tomorrow?" Tikki asked her.

"I've been thinking Tikki. Mother said that all men were cruel and liars but Adrien is none of those things so if she's wrong about him maybe she's wrong about a lot of things."

He went to look for his horse which had wondered off. Luckily his horse left tracks so it would be easy to find him. Following the tracks he found that his horse had gone to a nearby bakery. He saw a large but friendly looking man trying to lead him somewhere.

"Excuse me." He said. "But that's my horse."

"Oh I'm sorry. You see I believe he smelled the apples that I was going to use for a pie and wanted a snack."

"I'm sorry for any trouble he's caused."

"It's no trouble. Glad to have been able to help the prince. Speaking of which, what are you doing out this late your highness?"

"Nothing to be worried about." Adrien said getting on his horse. "Good night Baker."

"Good night your highness."

Little did Adrien know that the baker he had just spoken to was Marinette's father. After losing their daughter, Tom and Sabine found it too painful to stay in the village so they moved to Adrien's kingdom but they still suffering great pain over Marinette being taken from them. Poor Sabine cried herself to sleep nearly every night. The only time she ever seemed at peace was at night when she would sit by an open window, next to the cradle that once held her beloved child, and whisper her sorrows to the wind.

"I know there's someone,

somewhere, someone.

Who's sure to find her soon.

After the rain goes there are rainbows.

She'll find her rainbow soon.

Soon my breaking heart will mend,

Soon a happy ending.

Troubles behind her, I will find her.

Homeward bound, safe and sound and soon."

A tear trickled down her face as she thought of her stolen child. She began to imagine what her daughter would like by now. She knew that her daughter would be a grown woman by now, she hoped she'd be beautiful and strong.

"I brought you some dinner." Tom said.

"I'm not hungry." She sighed.

"I see."

"What do you think she'd be like?"

"Beautiful, kind, and loving like you. I bet she has your wonderful singing voice too."

"Oh I don't understand. That woman let me have her lettuce and yet she didn't want to give us those bell flowers. I don't understand."

"Yeah...Why was she so willing to give us her lettuce but not the flowers." Tom wondered. "Darling by any chance do you still have that lettuce?"

"There was some leftover but after she took Marinette I couldn't bring myself to even look at it. It's still fresh though that woman said it was special kind that would never go bad."

She gave him the lettuce and he left it outside for some field mice. By morning the mice had become gravely ill.

"This lettuce was poisoned." Tom said in realization. "That old hag set us up! She planned to take our baby from the start!"

"Oh that horrible woman! How could she do that us! If that lettuce really was poisoned then...Oh God! It's my fault we lost her!"

She collapsed into tears.

"No dear. It wasn't your fault. That witch tricked us!"

"Weather she did or not it makes no difference. She still has our daughter and no matter how hard we search we'll never find her."

Poor Sabine was in consolable, as for Tom he was furious and enraged. Here he blamed himself for having their daughter taken only to discover that the evil woman had, had them pegged since the beginning. He vowed that if he ever saw Anansi again he'd have her hanged or burned at the stake.


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette was overwhelmed with fear and excitement, she was going to leave the tower today. She was actually going outside after six years of being locked up.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked her.

"I'm terrified "

"You don't have to go today if you don't want to."

"No. I'm ready."

He threw down the rope ladder and climbed down. Marinette looked down at the world that waited for her. She was so frightened and almost thought about baking out but the thought of freedom and adventure encouraged her to press on. She climbed down the ladder until she reached the ground. She took a deep breath and inhaled the summer breeze. She was out, she was free.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Free. I feel free. Take me to the kingdom please."

He smiled and helped her onto his horse. Then they went to the kingdom, it was even more incredible than she remembered. The sun was shining bright, laughter of children filled the air. She smelled delicious food cooking from different places. The villagers were having a feastival, there would be music, games, dancing, and tasty treats provided by the best baker in the kingdom. The feastival hadn't started yet so Adrien decided to show her all of his favorite spots in the kingdom.

He took her to the theatre where they saw a show, then to a place where they made paintings and pottery. Marinette painted a picture of Plagg and Tikki sitting together and thought it was very adorable. After that he took her to the flower shop where he bought her a pink rose that she wore in her hair. They went to a dress shop where Marinette tried on nearly every dress and finally they went to the library.

"This is the library." Adrien said as they walked inside. "I come here all the time, the castle has it's own library but all the books in there are only nonfiction which I enjoy reading but sometimes I love a good story."

"Can we read some books?"

"Sure."

They went to speak with the librarian. She was a young woman with wavy auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello again your highness, how may I hel- whoa! That's a lot of hair." She said noticing Marinette's braid. "So...I'm guessing you'd like a book on how to do your hair?"

"No." Marinette giggled. "But I would like a book. Something with a love story in it."

"Okay let me see what we have."

Adrien and Marinette sat in the library reading one book after another. The librarian watched them and she couldn't help but notice the chemistrythe two shared.

"Are you two going to the feastival?" She asked them.

"Yes. Would you like to come with us?" Marinette offered.

"Sure. I'm Alya by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you."

When the feastival started everyone in the kingdom was excited. They decided to start off with the games, all the children were running around, laughing and playing with their ribbons and balls. Marinette couldn't help but join them, she played catch with the little boys and she let the little girls style her hair with their ribbons. Adrien smiled as he watched her play with the children. Aside from Princess Rose, Marinette was the only girl he knew who actually liked children. Once the games were over they started handing out food and treats. They ate buttered rolls, spiced apples, little cakes, and cookies with jam and they drank hot chocolate. At sun down cheerful music played and the peasants started to dance. Marinette danced so gracefully and delicately that it looked like she was gliding.

"She's good." Alya said.

"Yeah she is." Adrien said his eyes not leaving her. Alya noticed his gaze and smiled.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?"

"I would but she seems I little busy."

Alya rolled her eyes then made her way through the crowd of dancing peasants and pushed Marinette sending her straight into Adrien's arms.

"Oh sorry!" She said blushing.

"Would you like to dance?" Adrien asked.

"I...I...I."

But he already had his hand in hers and they began to spin each other around to the exciting and cheerful music. Marinette quickly forgot her shyness and started laughing. It was the most fun she had in her entire life. All too soon the festival ended and Marinette asked to go home.

"Oh you can't leave now." Adrien begged. "At lest stay for the fireworks."

"Fireworks?" Marinette asked interested. "What are those?"

"Father imported them from the Chinese during a trading trip, he thought they could be used for weapons but they're main purpose was for amusement so he gave them to the court jesters. You'll love them. They're like bright stars that explode with color."

Curious Marinette stayed to watch them. Her eyes lit up wits wonder when flashing colors of red, blue, green, black, purple, orange, and yellow filled the night sky. She had never seen anything so amazing in all her life. They jesters also gave out sparklers to the children who ran around waving them like they were magic wands.

"For the lass who's so lovely and fair." A jester said giving a sparkler to Marinette.

"Oh thank you." She said.

"You know if you make a wis before the light goes out it will come true."

"Really?"

"Yes so think hard about what you really want."

She gazed at the sparkler in her hand, it looked like a golden flower, a bright shooting star, the sun as it first rose up. She closed her eyes and just before the light died she made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Adrien asked.

"Can't tell you." She replied. "Other wise it won't come true."

Once the excitement ended Adrien took Marinette home.

"This was the best day of my life." She said as they rode back to the tower on Adrien's horse.

"I'm glad my lady." He said. "But must you go now? Can't you stay for a little longer?"

"I would but I have to go back and besides if I stay here all night I'll be tired in the morning and what do you think Mother will figure out?"

"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Goodbye and thank you for the wonderful day."

She then climbed up the rope ladder and gave it back to Adrien who then returned to the castle but to his surprise his father was waiting for him in his bed chamber.

"Father what are you doing here?"

"Just waiting for you. I would like to have a word with you."

"About what?"

"Well the funniest thing happened to me. You see for the past month I haven't seen or heard from you except for at break fast in the morning now I told myself that naturally it was because you were working extra hard at your studies until I spoke with your tutors and they informed me that you haven't showed up for a single lesson. I had hoped this was because you were doing something far more important but as I was thinking this I saw the feastival today and I saw a boy who looked almost identical to you dancing. Why is that?"

"Father I-"

"Is this anyway for a prince to behave? By blowing off his studies and sneaking off to do tomfoolery things like that?"

"Father it's just harmless fun."

"What else have you been doing? What have you been doing this past month?"

"I...I...Hunting! "

"Don't lie to me, I am your father and the king."

"I can't say."

"Can't say? Well until you can tell me you are strictly forbidden from leaving this castle."

"Father you can't do that!"

"I can and I have. Now tomorrow you shall resume your studies and I expect you to be ready for tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night? What's tomorrow night?"

'If you had gone to your studies you would've known that tomorrow night I am hosting a ball where you shall choose a princess to marry. You've been putting off marriage for too long so you shall choose a bride tomorrow night and if not then I shall choose her for you."

"What! Father that's not...You can't have me marry a princess now!"

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because... Because...I've already chosen a bride."

"Have you now?"

"Yes and...She's the reason I've been away so much. I've been getting to know her."

"Well why didn't you say so?"

"I was embarrassed."

"So who is she? Is she a princess?"

"Yes. She is a true princess. She's so beautiful, so kind, and brave and smart. She's just like Mother."

"I'd like to meet her. Bring her to the ball tomorrow night."

"I don't know."

"Why not? The ball will be a perfect place announce your engagement and for me to meet the future queen. Now if you'll excuse me I need to take care of some things."

Adrien couldn't believe what he just said. He must have been crazy after all he wasn't seriously planning to marry Marinette right? It's not like he was in love with her or was he? He thought about their time together in the past month. How her beautiful voice had entranced him whenever she sang, how impressed he was at how well read she was, how watching her play with the village children with such kindness that warmed his heart, and how her pretty blue eyes and gentle touch made him feel happier than he'd ever been.

It was then he realized that over the past month he had fallen deeply in love with Marinette. He was sure of it, she made him feel both happy and sick. He remembered when his mother first told him about what love was like. She told him that when she first met his father they didn't know that we're royal or in an arranged marriage. Luckily they ended up falling for each other so they were quite happy when they found about the marriage. She told him that being with his father made her so happy and yet in some cases sad but that was apart of love.

The next day he knew he couldn't stay with Marinette for long because his father and servants were going to be getting him ready for the ball.

"Marinette let down your hair!"

She threw down her hair and he climbed up.

"Hi Adrien." She said.

"Marinette I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"There's a ball tonight and I have to attend and my father is insisting I choose a bride there." He took her hand, got down on one knee, and held up a bouquet of red roses and white lillies. "Come to the castle, everyone wil love you and there will be music and dancing, please say you'll come."

"I don't know. I mean...A ball...I don't think-"

"Oh please come! Please! Don't make me be around those shallow, greedy women who only like me for my money and looks. If you're there I'll actually enjoy myself."

His green eyes were begging her to say yes.

"Alright." She agreed.

"Wonderful I must go now but in the evening I'll send Nino to retrieve you and take you out for a dress. All expenses will be paid for."

"No need I already have a gown that I made."

"Alright then. See you tonight my princess."

He placed the flowers in her hand and left.

"I can't believe I just agreed to that." Marinette sighed. "I can't go to the ball."

"Why?" Plagg said.

"Because there will be kings and queens and princesses, I'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"That's not true."

"Plagg's right." Tikki agreed. "You're just as elegant and lovely as any princess that will be there and with that gown you made you'll be the belle of the ball."

"But what if I embarrass myself?"

"You'll be fine."


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette looked herself in the mirror, she had spent fifteen minutes getting dressed into her gown and hours doing her hair. She wore a satin red gown with short puffy sleeves, small light red lace, and a pink satin under dress and petticoat. She topped the rest of her outfit off with a pair of dainty slippers and long white gloves. For her hair she didn't want to constantly carry it or drag it around all night so she put it in a french braid and put the flowers that Adrien gave her in it.

"Marinette you're beautiful." Tikki said. "I wish we could go with you."

"Why don't you? It'll be very fun. Lots if music and dancing and food."

"Food?! Tikki get me a dress! I'm going!" Plagg said.

Marinette giggled, then she heard the sound of a horse coming.

"Uh...Marinette? I'm looking for Marinette."

"Coming! Quick you two in my bag." She grabbed a bag she had made and Plagg slipped inside while Tikki decided to go by air. Nino threw up the ladder while Marinette climbed down.

"Wow." Nino said. "No wonder Adrien keeps seeing you."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Nothing. You ready?"

"Yes."

He helped her onto his horse and unaware that a flag with the royal crest on it had fallen on the ground which was quickly snatched up by one of the rats. The creature then scurried back to Anasi's house. She was in the middle of eating a few beetles when the rodent slipped in.

"Ahh so you've returned." She said. "So how is my little bellflower?"

The rat dropped the flag at her feet.

"What is this?"

"It's from the palace." The rat spoke. "I only know what I heard her say to the bird and the cat-"

"A cat? Marinette has a cat in there?"

"Yes and she's been feeding it, treating it like it's a pet and that's not the best part. Your sweet angel has been having a little visitor."

"Visitor?"

"Yes and I don't know how long it's been going on but something tells me it's been awhile."

"Who is it?"

"It's the prince."

"THE PRINCE!"

"Yes, he was here this afternoon and he invited her to a ball at his castle.

"Surely she refused! She wouldn't dare defy me and leave!"

"She left with an escort the prince set. She's going to the ball and I do believe the prince has plans for her because as he was riding back this afternoon I heard him say "I hope Marinette will marry me."

"WHAT?!" She said. "YOU LIE!"

The rat dropped another thing at her feet, it was a lily flower that reminded her of one she saw in Marinette's hair long ago. She let out a horrified scream then she began throwing and breaking things in rage. When she finally calmed down she grabbed the lily flower and nashed her teeth at it.

"So dear prince you think you can take my little bellflower away from me do you?" She made a fire in the hand the held the flower and watched it burn. "We'll see, we'll see."

...

Marinette had asked Nino to go ahead when they arrived at the castle because she was very nervous. She felt her stomach twist into nots.

"Just breathe." Tikki said encouragingly.

She smiled and made her way to the castle doors. Inside the ball was a grand display of dancing and feastivties. Adrien stood there waiting anxiously for Marinette to arrive, she hoped that she was going to come. He couldn't wait to pop the question, he was going to propose to her in the same place his father proposed to his mother.

"Adrien." Gabriel said. "Has this mystery woman of yours still not shown up yet?"

"No Father, not yet."

"Well until she shows up don't keep the other ladies waiting. Why don't you ask one of them to dance?"

"No I..I really would prefer it if..." But he trailed off when he saw Marinette enter the room. As if in a dream he made his way through the hundreds of people dancing until he reached her. "You are so beautiful my princess."

"Tha- Thank you."

"Would you honor me with a dance?"

"Yes."

She placed her bag on a chair and went with Adrien over to the dance floor. He kissed her hand then placed his in it. The two began waltz to slow and romantic music. Both Adrien and Marinette felt like they were only people in the room, they felt like they were in their own little word, in their own perfect dream. Marinette felt like she was flying into heaven, she had never been so calm and happy in her life.

"Marinette looks so happy." Tikki sighed. "Isn't it wonderful Plagg? Plagg?"

He was at the buffet table stuffing his face with several different types of cheese and cakes.

"Huh?" He said with a mouthful of food. "Oh yeah wonderful."

"Plagg you're a pig."

Meanwhile Gabriel and Nathalie were watching Adrien and Marinette dance with intense focus.

"I wonder who that woman is?" Nathalie asked.

"I don't but she is very lovely. Hmm..." Gabriel thought.

When the dance ended Adrien took her over to the food table where they shared petite fours and tarts along with some melon balls.

"Is it good?" He asked her.

"Yes but I'm very thirsty."

"I'll get you some tea. Wait here."

He left her alone at the table.

"Plagg! Shame on you! Where are your manners?" Marinette asked her cat.

"What I'm hungry?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" A voice said. Marinette quickly shoved Plagg off the table before he could be seen. She turned around to see King Gabriel. Judging by his attire and that his brooch had the royal crest on it she figured he was the king. "I don't believe we've met, King Gabriel."

"Oh...Good evening your highness." She said curtsying.

"Good evening to you as well and what is your name young lady?"

"I am Marinette and it is an honor to meet you sire."

"Well Marinette it appears that my son is quite enamored with you."

"Really?"

"Yes and it's easily seen why. You appear to be and a very beautiful and polite girl."

"Thank you."

"That's a lovely dress, may I ask where you got it?"

"I made it."

"A princess sewing her own gown? Not something you see everyday."

"Princess?"

"I've never heard of you, what kingdom do you rule over?"

"I beg your pardon but I don't rule over a kingdom."

"What kind of princess doesn't rule a kingdom?"

"But I'm not a princess."

His calm demeanor turned into cold rage.

"How dare you. Young lady do you know what the penalty is for lying to the crown?"

"I don't understand."

"You deceived me and my son."

"No I didn't."

"My son told me that the woman he was courting was a princess."

"I-"

"Father." Adrien said. "What's going on?"

"My son this commoner has lied to you."

"No she hasn't."

"She is not a princess."

"Yes she is."

"She's lied to you."

"No she hasn't. She never once told me she was a princess."

"So you lied to me?"

"No Father, I spoke the truth when I said she was a true princess."

"Adrien don't be ridiculous. This woman has no wealth, no status, no class, and no kingdom to rule over. How can she possibly be a true princess?"

"Because she has what it takes to be one and it's none of those things. She's polite and gracious to stranger and friend alike, she is clever when faced with any situation, she is kind and loving to all she meets and knows, and she is brave with or without fear. And she does rule a kingdom, she rules the most important kingdom I know of."

"And what is that?"

"My heart." He said. "She is the princess of my heart."

Marinette felt herself blush and feel flustered by Adrien's words. Gabriel was at a complete lost for words, totally speechless. Without another word Adrien gently took her by the hand and led her outside to the castle gardens. There were fireflies that fluttered about the night and nightingales singing.

"I apologize for my father's behavior."

"It...It's fine. But...Did you really mean what you said back there?"

"Every word."

"Adrien...Where are we?"

"We're in my special place, it's where my father proposed to my mother." He said. "Marinette can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Do...You hope that one day you'll fall in love and get married? Do you believe that there's a man out there who will love you forever?"

"I...Yes...I do."

"Marinette what if I told you that I love you." She felt her heart stop.

"Wha...What are you saying?"

He took her hands in his.

"Marinette do you love me?"

She didn't know what to say. Did she really love him? This man who she met a month ago who made her laugh and smile, who treated her like a princess, who's touch was always gentle when he climbed her hair, who held her in his big strong arms and spoke to her with the sweetest words.

He gently lifted her chin up and gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Then he brought his lips to softly brush against hers. It was her first kiss and it was every bit as magical as she had always dreamed it would've been. He then wrapped his arms around her in a warm and strong embrace and dipped her while kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss and it made her feel wonderful.

"Marinette stay." He breathed when they parted. "Stay here with me. I love you, I think I have been in love with you the minute I saw you I wanna marry you, please say yes."

She blinked to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, he was asking her to marry him. It was too good to be true but something held her back

"I...I can't."

"Why?"

"My Mother..She'd never let me."

"You don't need her permisson."

"I can't leave her. I'm all she has."

"She doesn't love you."

"Adrien!"

"I see the way she treats you, the way she talks to you. It's not love."

"She's my mother, she loves me."

"She loves to own you Marinette and that's not real love."

"How can you say that? That my own mother doesn't love me? You have no right!"

"You know I don't think it's your mother. I think you're afraid. Afraid to go out into the world, afraid to have freedom, afraid to have someone else love you!"

"I'm not afraid! I just...I just can't leave my mother forever! Try to understand it's not that simple. You couldn't just up and leave your father forever could you?"

"That's entirely different!"

"In what way?"

"My father actually loves me!"

Adrien realized his mistake when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Marinette I-"

"No! Don't! Please just...I'm going home."

"Marinette I didn't-"

"I shouldn't have come here, I should've never let you into my tower. I should've known that I'm not meant for this world."

"Marinette please."

"Forget about me Adrien. Find a real princess to marry."

Before he could stop her she was already off running like she had done many years ago when they were children. And also like before Adrien couldn't keep up with her and lost her in the crowd. Marinette left the castle, went into the woods, and didn't stop until she reached the tower.

"Marinette wait!" Tikki called flying after her. "Slow down!"

"Hey! Remember us?!" Plagg called running after her. "The friends you've known forever!"

"Oh I'm sorry guys." She said stopping. "I just had to get out of there."

"Marinette what happened? Everything was going so well." Tikki asked.

"He said loved me Tikki and he asked me to marry him."

"That's great. Why is that so bad?"

"Because you know Mother would never allow it."

"So? Who cares what the old bat says?" Plagg said.

"You don't understand. It's all happening so fast and...and...Adrien said that she didn't really love me." She started crying.

"Marinette." Tikki cooed perching on her shoulder. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was just probably upset."

"I know but what really hurts is he might be right and I...I don't know what to do...I want to be with him but I'm scared...I'm so stupid!"

"Now calm down, no need for tears, you're not stupid. You're just nervous." Tikki said. "You just need time to be ready and Adrien will be patient."

"No he won't! I told him to forget me and marry someone else!"

"Oh Marinette if someone really another person their mind isn't going to be changed so easy in fact in most cases their minds never changed at all. If he really loves you he'll be patient for as long as it takes."

"Yeah and if he's not I'll scratch his eyes out." Plagg said.

Marinette giggled.

"I love you guys so much."

"Come on you've had a long night, get some sleep." Tikki said.

Marinette nodded, then she picked up Plagg, and climbed up the latter. When she entered her room a light flickered on and she gasped to see Anansi waiting for her.

"So you're back." She said. "You brought vermin with you."

"Mother I-"

"You wicked girl. I shelter you from the outside workd, I raise you, I keep you safe and you deceive me and lie to me! I should've known you'd grow up to be a liar just like your father!"

"My father?"

"Is my love not good enough for you anymore?!"

"No it's just...You don't him. He's kind and gentle and good and-"

"You know nothing!"

"Mother you can't treat me like this anymore! He sees things in me! Things that you don't see! He loves me and I love him!"

"You are not marrying him! I forbid it!"

"You can't tell me what to do anymore! I'm not a child!"

In blind rage she grabbed Marinette's blade and began to rip our all the flowers in it then she sized a pair of shears and cut off her hair.

"No!" She shrieked.

"Think he'll love you now that all your precious hair is gone?"

"Lady!" Plagg hissed. "You are about the lowest, nastiest, most horrible-"

But before he could finish his sentence Anansi grabbed him by the throat.

"Is it true a cat always lands on his feet?" She asked. Then without another word she threw him out the tower window.

"Plagg no!" Marinette cried. "How can you do this? I'm your daughter!"

"You're not my daughter! Your parents sold you to me for a flower!"

"What?"

"And don't think this is as bad as it gets because I'm going make sure no one ever finds you again! And as for your prince do I have plans for him!"

"No! Don't harm him! Don't harm him!"


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien looked down at his mother's ring, he was hoping that it would be worn on Marinette's finger and that she would become his wife but apparently she didn't love him.

"Is something wrong your highness?" Nino asked.

"She left Nino." Adrien said. "She said she couldn't marry me and she left...Well...Good riddance! I'm better off without her!"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do!...I wish I had never met her! And I...I...I don't mean it."

"See?"

"It's just that...Why does she wanna stay with that witch?"

"Well she is her mother."

"But she's horrible to her!"

"Yes but she's also the only person Marinette has ever known and cared for her."

"I guess she doesn't love me then."

"No I saw the way she looked at you, she loves you but it will take awhile for her to decide that she's ready for marriage. Remember she's been locked up her entire life, she's scared and not ready yet and if you really love her then you'll be patient."

"Oh God Nino I'm such an idoit! I didn't realize how sudden this might be and I said those horrible things to her- I gotta apologize. I'm gonna go to the tower, I'm gonna apologize to her, and tell her that I'll wait for as long as it takes."

In the afternoon Adrien got on his horse and raced to the tower.

"Marinette!" He called. "Marinette let down your hair."

No response.

"Come on Marinette you can't still be mad at me! Marinette I'm sorry about last night, can you let me up so we can talk?"

Nothing.

"Alright then I'll just wait until you do."

Not a word was said then the braid of midnight hair came down. Adrien quickly grabbed on and began climbing up.

"Marinette you have no idea how sorry I am about what I said to you last night!" He said as he climbed up "I didn't mean what I said! I didn't understand how this was all so new to you! I know that you're not ready so I'll wait for as long as it takes my darling, because I love you!"

But when he reached the top he was shocked to find that the braid was tied to a post instead of being attached to Marinette and instead of seeing his sweet, beautiful Marinette he saw Anansi.

"Where's Marinette?" He asked.

"Sorry your highness but your lady love is gone!"

"Gone? What have you done with her?"

"Nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you!"

"I'm warning you lady! If you've harmed Marinette I'll- I demand that you tell me where she is!"

"I'm afraid she's not a part of this world anymore!"

"You murderer!" He shouted in horror.

"It's your own fault! You tried to take her away from me and now she's paid the ultimate price for her disobedience and you have only begone to suffer!"

"You've already put me through the worst suffering ever by killing Marinette! I cannot live without the light of my life!"

"You want light? Here!"

She then shot two firey beams into his eyes.

"My eyes! I can't see!" He cried out in pain. He stepped back and fell out the window landing in a patch of thorns. Anansi cackled as she climbed down.

"Worry not dear prince Marinette is not dead but you'll never lay eyes on her again! In fact you'll never lay eyes on anything again!"

"Where is Marinette? Give her back to me!"

"Forget her! Because she's mine!"

"Never!"

"You say that now but sooner or later you will because you'll care more about yourself than her!"

"No I won't! I-"

"Oh shut up!" She knocked him to the ground causing him to hit his head on a stone. The last thing he heard was Anansi laughing. Adrien's eyes and his head were both sore, he could hardly move. He laid there weeping and crying.

"Marinette! Marinette!"

Meanwhile Tikki had been trying to search for Plagg. It took her awhile to find him, she began to fear that she would never find him then at last she found him caught in a nearby tree.

"Plagg are you alright?" She asked.

"Ohh...My head...Was that my fifth life or my fourth?"

"Hold on I'm coming." Tikki said.

"Don't worry, I'm a cat I can get down from a tree." Plagg said climbing down. "Where's Marinette?"

"Anansi dragged her off somewhere, I tried to follow them but the hag sent a hawk after me."

"Hmm...I think I have an idea. If we go back to the tower and get one of the flowers or the ribbon that was in Marinette's hair and I sniff it maybe I can track her."

"Oh I hope so."

They went back to tower to find Adrien on the ground unconscious. They quickly went to him and checked his body for a pulse.

"Is he dead?" Tikki asked.

"No he still has a heartbeat and he's still breathing." Plagg said with his ear on Adrien's chest. "Oh kid what happened to you?"

Just then they caught hold of the sound of horses coming. They quickly hid and watched as several royal guards led by Nino came by.

"This is the place." Nino said.

"Your highness!" One of the guards gasped rushing to him.

"Adrien are you alright?" Nino asked.

"Marinette..." Adrien mumbled unconsiously. "Marinette...Marinette...Marinette."

"We need to get him back to the castle."

They carefully lifted up his body and took him back to the castle. The best doctor in the kingdom was quickly summoned by Gabriel. Poor Adrien just lied there in bed, seeing only darkness and calling out the name of the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

"How is he?" Gabriel asked the doctor.

"He has a large bump on his head and a lot of scratches and bruises from the thorns. Also I regret to inform you that the fall has left him blind."

"Blind? How does a fall make someone blind?"

"I don't know though he's calling out someone's name. A Marinette, does that name mean anything to you?"

"She's a girl that Adrien brought to last night's ball."

"We'll she's all he can say. See for yourself."

The doctor led him into Adrien's room where the young prince was talking out of his head.

"Marinette...Marinette...Marinette...Give her back to me...My Marinette...Where are you?"

"I recommend plenty of rest and fluids." The doctor said. "Let us talk in another room so we don't disturb him."

Once they were gone Plagg who had followed Adrien along with Tikki picked the latch onto his window and slipped into his chamber.

"Your highness." Tikki said. "Wake up."

"Let me try." Plagg began patting his paws on Adrien's nose which stirred him from his unconscious state.

"Wha.. What happened? Why...Why can't I see?"

"Anansi blinded you." Tikki said.

"Who is there?"

"It's us Tikki and Plagg, we're Marinette's friends."

"Marinette! Where is she?"

"We don't know, Anansi took her somewhere."

"We we're planning to track her using this ribbon." Plagg said dropping the ribbon in his hand. "But we wanted to make sure you were still alive first."

Adrien clutched the ribbon and held to his cheek as if it was was Marinette's delicate hand.

"I'm going with you." He said. "I must find her."

"Don't be stupid you're blind." Plagg said. "How can you find her if you can't see?"

"I can still hear and I'd hear her voice through a crowd of screaming men."

"But you won't know where you're going. You could walk yourself right over a cliff."

"Then guide me, be my eyes. Please I can't rest without knowing where she is and if she's alright."

Tikki and Plagg insisted that he was in capable of searching for her now but the poor prince begged and pleaded with such sadness that they gave him. Together Tikki and Plagg helped Adrien sneak out of the castle and leave without being noticed. Once they reached the outside world they found a strong and firm tree branch that Adrien could use as a walking stick. Then Plagg sniffed Marinette's hair ribbon and began to track her scent. It was coming from the deepest darkest part of the woods, where no one who dare entered would never return from. Though they were frightened they were not nearly as frightened of that part of woods as they were at the thought of Marinette being hurt or God forbid dead. So they courageously entered the woods.

Days passed, the prince blindly searched the woods for his true love with a red canary and a black cat as his guides. Living off of a diet of bitter roots and berries with stream water to drink. He kept his hears open for any sound of danger or of Marinette's voice. While Plagg led the way by following Marinette's scent and giving directions to Tikki, she stayed perched on Adrien's shoulder whispering in his ear on where to go. At night his sleep was restless due to dreams of seeing Marinette only to wake up the next morning to see only darkness. Then one night he had a different dream. He saw Anansi standing in a giant spider web looking down at him.

"Give up your search prince! You'll never find her!"

"You're wrong I will! And when I do I'll make sure you never hurt her again!"

"Foolish boy! Aren't you tired of wondering aimlessly in this forest, seeing only blackness? Tell you what I'll make you a deal. I'll restore your sight but you must give up your search and forget about Marinette."

"Never!"

"Suit yourself! But it only gets worse from here! You continue any further on this futile quest and you'll find nothing but trolls, dragons, and monsters who will have you for lunch!"

"You wretched old woman! You'll pay for this!"

The dreamed ended and he woke up. Juding by sound of crickets he figured that it was still night. He buried his face in his hands and began to sob bitterly. How could fate had been so cruel? He finally found the love of his life only to have her snatched away from him and now he was blind and wandering around in this God forsaken forset.

"What if I never find her?" He asked himself. "Is it really worth it? Maybe I should just give up, at least I'd have my sight back."

"Good evening Prince Adrien." He recognized that voice.

"Master Fu?"

"Yes boy. What are you doing here in this part of the woods?"

"I..I was just leaving."

"We're you? Well that's good but before you leave would you mind if I rest with you for a moment?"

"Not at all."

He heard Fu sit down next to him.

"You know this forest reminds me of a sad story."

"What was it about?"

"I don't think you want to hear it. It's pretty sad."

"Try me."

"Alright, a long time ago there lived a sweet nightingale who had a voice that rivaled angels. When she sang she brought great joy, in time she found a mate who would always coo, I'll love you forever and I'll always find you. But then one day a greedy man wanted the nightingale's beautiful singing all to himself so he captured her, took her far away, and kept her in a gilded cage. There she sang and sang hoping that it would guide her mate back to her but the man had clipped her mate's wings. He searched for her but it was so very difficult that he gave up within three weeks, as for her well she sang with hope that her mate would hear her and find her but he didn't but she never lost hope so she sang and sang until her throat became so raw that she could never sing again and since she no longer could fill the man's ears with her singing she had out lived her purpose and he had killed her."

"That is sad."

"Yes and she died thinking her mate was still looking for her. Poor thing, hopefully that never happenes to anyone else."

Adrien felt guilt tug at his heart. How could he even think of abandoning Marinette when he had claimed that he had loved her so much. With new determination he stood up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to find my love."

"Wait! You'll need these. I'm old and nit as powerful as I uswd to be but these are the bestimate I can do." He placed three items in his hands. A cake of soap, a needle, and a knife. "They're magic and when used right they can aid you well."

"You speak the truth?"

"Yes now I must go but I'll back until then don't lose those items because they maybe you're only chance."

"But what do I do with them?" No answer. "Hello? Hello? Oh God give me strength. How am I going to fight a witch with these?"


	11. Chapter 11

With new determination Adrien and his friends kept on going until they reached the cave of a horrible dragon.

"Oh my God!" Tikki gasped.

"What? What is it?" Adrien asked.

"Uhhh...Kid be grateful you can't see this." Plagg said shaking up against Adrien's leg. The sound of large footsteps and hissing made the young man realize that some horrible creature must be nearby. The dragon let out a horrible roar and a breath of fire. Plagg and Tikki instructed Adrien on where to move to avoid the flames. As they tried to avoid being burned to crisp, Adrien heard Master Fu's voice in his head.

"Throw the soap as hard as you can into the dragon's mouth. Don't worry about aim, just think of the dragon's mouth when you throw it and the soap will fly to the destination your thinking of."

Adrien did as he was told and threw the soap with only the dragon's mouth in mind. The magic soap flew straight into the dragon's mouth forcing him to swallow it. In rage the dragon tried to throw another breath of fire only to breathe bubbles instead. Hundreds of bubbles. Confused the dragon tried and tried to breathe out fire but only bubbles came out, soon he exhausted himself into passing out.

"Not so hot now are you?" Plagg joked.

Going further they stumbled on to the lair of a horrible cyclops who tried to crush them.

"Throw the needle in his eye." Fu told Adrien in his head. Adrien then pulled out the needle and threw it. The needle flew into it's eye, the cyclops cried out in pain and fell backwards off of a ledge.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Plagg asked.

"Long story." Adrien asked. "Where are we now?"

"No idea." Plagg said. "And I've lost Marinette's scent."

"Now what?" Adrien said. "If I don't find her I'll never-"

Then his ears caught hold of a familiar singing. It was very faint but he dared to hope, he quickly began moving in the direction of the singing. Getting closer he could hear it better.

"Oh the waves roll low,

And the waves roll high,

And so it goes.

Under a bright blue endless sky,

Waves try to measure,

Days that we treasure.

Wave hello and wave goodbye."

He knew that beautiful voice all too well. It had to be her, it just had to be. He quickly ran toward the source of the voice. He tripped a few times due to being blind but he still kept going.

"Marinette! Marinette! Are you here?"

"Adrien? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yes! It's me!"

"Oh thank God! I was so worried that she had killed you!"

"Hold on! I'm coming!"

"No! Go back! Please! She'll kill you for sure if she finds you here!"

"I don't care! Where are you my darling?"

"No! I won't tell! Leave please!"

"Never!" He soon found himself touching Marinette's hand. He immediately threw his arms around her as did she. As they embraced Marinette began to cry tears of joy despite how fearful she was for his safety she was glad he was here until she saw the scratches around his eyes.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"She blinded me."

"How could she do this to you?" She wept. "Oh this all my fault! Can you ever forgive me?"

"Don't blame yourself. True I can't see but at least we're together again." He said. "I've searched for you for some many days. The only thing that kept me going was the memory of your face, your voice, and your touch."

He felt something cold and hard around her wrists.

"What are these?" He asked.

"Chains. Anansi didn't want me to run away so she chained me up and left me here."

"How dare she! Don't worry I'll free you!"

"No! Get out of here! Please! I can't risk you getting hurt! Please! Please! Go!"

She continued to cry more tears, then one of them landed in Adrien's eyes and it instantly healed the pain in them and restored his sight. The first thing he saw was Marinette who now had short hair.

"Marinette I can see." He said.

"You can?"

"Yes! I don't how it's possible but I can! And...Your hair."

Marinette giggled.

"Yeah it's short now."

"Hmmm...I like it...now let's get you out of here."

He pulled out the magic knife and used it to cut the chains bounding her. By magic the chains vanished.

"Let's get out of here."

"Not so fast." A smug voice said. They turned to see Anansi behind them. "It seems that no matter what I do you two always find each other! But I'd rather destroy Marinette than see her go with you! So I'll kill you both!"

"Why are you doing this?" Marinette said.

"If I can't have you no one can!"

"Not this time witch!" Plagg jumped down from a tree and onto Anansi's face. He hissed and dug his claws deep into her skin. She let out a scream that sounded like a horrible monster. She yanked Plagg off her face and threw him to the ground.

"YOU HORRIBLE WRETCHES!"

The watched in horror as she transformed into a large spider creature which lunged for them. She leaned over to grab Marinette but Adrien jumped in front of her causing her to grab him instead. She began to crush him with her pinchers but was stopped when a large stone was thrown at her head.

"Leave him alone!" Marinette cried. "I'm the one you want!"

She relased him and darted after her, Marinette ran as fast as she could. Determine to get away from the spider beast. She needed a plan, something to stop her, anything. She then found the knife Adrien had used to free her. She had to take it, it might be her only chance.

"There you are!" The creature hissed.

"Anansi! Please stop! You don't wanna do this! We can start over...Try to make things right. Please no more hate and suffering."

"And be made a fool of? Never!"

She reached over to grab her.

"Throw the knife into her heart." Fu instructed Marinette in her mind. She then pictured Anansi's heart in her mind and threw the knife. It flew right into Anansi's chest piercing her heart. She let out a blood curdling scream as a tar like substance poured out of her wound instead of blood. Then her body began to crumble into ashes and dust. She was dead and gone, it was all over. She rushed to look for Adrien.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"Marinette!" Tikki chirped flying over to kiss her cheek.

"Tikki." She cried hugging the bird carefully. "You're alright. I'm so happy. Where's Plagg?"

The bird then gave her a sad look and ushered over to the cat lying on the ground motionless.

"Plagg!" Marinette gasped. She rushed to the cat's side and cradled him in her arms as tears once again began to stream down her face. "My dear friend...You've risked everything for me, you kind and brave creature but despite this you died for your goodness! I'm so sorry Plagg! I really am!"

She held him closer and wept. Adrien hugged her comfortingly as she sobbed. Until they heard a small mew and looked to see him opening his green eyes.

"Plagg?" She asked hopefully.

"Sweetie you owe me big time!" Plagg said.

"Oh Plagg!" She began kissing her devoted pet over and over again grateful that he was alive. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"Well cats do have nine lives."

"How did you all find me?" She asked them.

"Plagg sniffed you out." Adrien said.

"You wonderful thing." She said kissing him again.

"Okay that's enough! Save the kisses for your prince he was more determined to find you more than any of us."

Her eyes raised to Adrien's and smiled, he smiled back, then they once again took each other in their arms and shared the most passionate kiss in history.

"Marinette." He said as they kissed.

"Yes?"

"Please say you'll marry me. If you're not ready then I'll wait just don't leave me."

"I will. I will marry you just take me away from this horrible place!"

"As you wish."

Hand in hand they made there way back to the kingdom. It took them many days but they were together so they didn't care Adrien only hoped that his father would allow them to marry and he didn't then they would run away together. Little did he know that when they would arrive back at the kingdom they would be in for a most wonderful surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

The kingdom was overjoyed to have their beloveded prince back. They had all been so worried about him after he disappeared and they all were greatly relieved to see him alive and well but no one was more relieved than King Gabriel.

"My son, not a single day went by when I didn't worry for your safety." Gabriel said hugging him. "I searched every where for you."

"Father I have missed you too and I'm glad to be home. But things have to change." Adrien said. "Father I refuse to marry any woman except Marinette. I love her Father."

"I see." Gabriel said. "While I am extremely against the idea of a prince marrying a peasant girl instead of a princess-"

"She is a princess Father! She's a true princess! She's polite to everyone she meets, she's clever enough to find herself out of a situation, she's kind to people especially if they're less fortunate, and she's just as brave as any knight in fact she saved life! She's the reason I was able to find my way back here! So she is a true princess! And she will make a true queen!"

"I understand that-"

"And if you try to keep us apart then I'll run away with her! I don't care Father!"

"Adrien will you let me finish?! As I was saying while I don't approve of this union I can see that this is not some mere infatuation, that you two are in love so even though this goes against our traditions I will allow you two to be wed."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank you Father! Thank you!"

Adrien overjoyed rushed to tell Marinette who like her fiance couldn't be happier. Together they went back to to the tower to get her things and began to make plans. Not long after a huge engagement ball was thrown to announce the news and everyone, royal and peasant alike was invited including Tom and Sabine. At the ball everyone eagerly waited for the new announcement of who Prince Adrien's bride would be. After everyone arrived they sent out the royal messenger to give the news.

"Citizens of our fair kingdom I am proud to announce the future king and queen of this land! Our very own noble Prince Adrien and his beautiful bride to be Lady Marinette."

At those news Sabine dropped her cup in shock, then she and her husband watched as Adrien and Marinette made her way down the royal stairway toward the applauding guests. The sight of the blue haired and blue eyed young lady filled them with hope and they approached her.

"Your name is Marinette?" She asked her.

"Yes."

"I...We...We had a daughter named Marinette once...A long time ago but a witch took her away from us when she was just a tiny baby. We never saw her again."

Marinette felt her eyes widen. Could they be her parents? Could this woman be her mother? Her real true mother? The woman who she had often dreamed of singing lullabies to her before putting her to sleep in her cradle? And this man, was he really her father? Did she really have a father? One who loved her and wanted her?

"Your daughter, did you make a blanket for her?"

"Yes I did it was white with-"

"Purple ribbon?"

Marinette quickly asked a servant to bring her, her baby blanket. The servant did as she was told. Marinette took the blanket from her and handed it to Sabine. She ran her fingers across the blanket feeling the fabric and stitching, she held it to her face and inhaled it's scent. The beautiful familiar scent of her baby girl. Sabine then raised a shaking hand toward her cheek and gave her a smile of hope.

"Mari...Marinette?"

"Mother?"

"Oh my darling!" She and Marinette embraced each other as tears of joy streamed down her face. Their family embrace was soon joined by the strong arms of Tom.

"My sweet Marinette." Tom said. "We thought we would never see you again."

"Are you really my father?" She asked the giant man.

"Yes."

"I have a father. A wonderful father who loves me, oh Father."

"You look so much like your mother when she was your age." He said. "So beautiful."

"I have a family, a family that loves me. I'm so happy."

"You're Marinette's parents?" Adrien asked. "Then I would like to ask your permission to marry your daughter."

"We just got our daughter back and now we're going to lose her again." Tom said.

"We'll gladly give you our permission but on one condition." Sabine said. "That you love and honor our daughter until the day she dies."

"And that we get to spend time with her before we give her away." Tom added.

"Of course." Adrien said.

So before the big day Marinette went to live with her parents in the spring. They stayed in a cottage with a huge garden of flowers and they spent every day cooking sweets, sewing, and singing songs. They were all very happy to be together again, it seemed to be too good to be true for Marinette. In the summer she returned to the castle to plan her life with Adrien. In a few short weeks they were martied in a magnificent wedding where everyone in the kingdom was invited. They all witnessed the joy and splendor between the couple. After the wedding they went to live a beautiful castle that they filled with music and flowers. Tikki and Plagg liked it there too, Tikki spent her days filling the castle with her wonderful singing while Plagg spent his days napping on the comfiest pillow in the castle while eating as much camenbert as he wanted.

It wasn't long before the castle was filled with the laughter of children. After a year of marriage, Marinette gave birth to a set of twins, a baby boy and a baby girl. They had beautiful midnight hair like their mother and shimmering green eyes like their father. Their son was a very smart young boy who loved to read and write while their daughter was very musical and preferred to sing songs and make music.

"Sing sweet nightingale

Sing sweet nightingale

High above me." Marinette and her daughter sang as she braided flowers in the little girl's hair.

"I love that song Mother." She said.

"And then Jim Hawkins challenged the pirates to a duel." Adrien read to his son.

"Was he scared?" The boy asked.

"He probably was but true courage is doing things even if you're afraid."

After dinner they baked cookies for dessert and spent the rest of the evening dancing to music. When it got late they tucked the children into their beds with the blankets Marinette sewed for them, then she sang them to sleep.

"Goodnight my sweet children." She said kissing them goodnight.

She left their rooms and went to join her husband on the blacony.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She said embracing him.

"Yes they are."

"You know I think one more would be just perfect."

"Really?"

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek which then turned into a passion ate kiss.

"Hey! I'm trying to eat here!" Plagg growled.

The couple laughed then went to bed taking Plagg with them. The eight of them were so happy together and Tom, Sabine, and Gabriel would come by to visit their children and grandchildren and they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
